Magical Mayhem in the land of fire
by bakaisha
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry and Hermione with the help of Fawkes travel to the world of shinobi.How will the Narutoverse react to magic. Can destiny be altered? How will Konoha react to wizard Naruto? ship H/Hr, Naruto/Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

**Magical mayhem in the land of fire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and am making no money from this.  
I've never tried writing something quite like this before so I hope you all enjoy it.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' Means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu

**(HI)** means jutsu translation

(Hi) means author's note

{Hi} means phoenix speech

**Chapter 1**

Two years have passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. The wizarding community had crawled out of their hiding places and was making a slow recovery. Things were returning to normal in a steady pace. Unfortunately for our green eyed hero, normal is only a word in the dictionary. It seemed like fate and destiny decided it'd be fun to mess with him always.

Once the Ministry had enough power back in their hands and damage control was being placed out, they noticed that the public still did not trust their government. It wasn't that surprising; the pureblood elite slowly recovered their positions before the war. The war had left the economy in shambles .The people of the wizarding world in Britain faced a terrible time .The government needed a scapegoat.

The Prophecy was released in The Prophet. When the government pointed the finger at Harry Potter for not taking care of the problem earlier, they all jumped on the band wagon and shunned Harry. The Wizengamot was actually divided over the issue of labeling harry as the next dark lord fearing his power and influence.

Of course there were few people who actually learned the first time around about their mistakes, learning not to jump on the band wagon and didn't stand behind the government's attempt to slander Harry once again. They had a hero, and as magical beings of earth, understood balance. They knew deep down that the peace that they had now would only be temporary. And if the next evil villain rose in their life time, they'd want a hero on their side ready to answer the call once more.

Harry was deeply hurt over the betrayal again and holed himself up in the Potter Manor. He had received his inheritance once he turned seventeen. He still remembered the day as yesterday….

"Harry! Harry! Wake up its 9 o clock in the morning; we have to go to Gringotts at 10." Hermione's voice woke up harry, while he searched for his spects out of habit. Then he sheepishly smiled at the fact that he did not need it any more. After the removal of the horcrux his eye sight had corrected over time. Madam Pomfrey was startled with the result of the scan after harry's magical maturity - Harry James Potter is a Mage.

With the binding of his core due to the horcrux gone harry's core expanded to unheard level pushing his already higher than normal power to uncharted territory. Magic came instinctively to harry before but now he could do it wandlessly and wordlessly.

Hermione though jealous took it in her stride unlike Ron. Ron was always jealous of Harry. Once they all returned from the horcrux hunt and the war ended, it wasn't just him anymore who was a hero, Harry assumed the jealousy would go away. But instead Ron finally achieved a taste of 'the good life' and wanted more. He wanted all of it. He had the fame and glory, all that was needed was the riches. Unfortunately, Harry continued to be the only one in the group to have that. With the increase in his power and his growth spurt harry again stood out among his friends. So the resentment continued and practically turned to hate when Harry rejected Ginny's idea of marriage. In fact, he was all but shunned when he told her that he wanted to break up. With the war and death looming over his head, Harry craved romance because he thought he would never experience love again and was desperate for it. He didn't want to die without having experienced romance. Once the war was done he realized that he had been over his head and his feelings were fueled by the adrenaline of his survival. He also strangely felt less attraction to Ginny during the horcrux hunt. But the final nail in coffin to the relationship came on the aftermath of the events following Australia tour to retrieve Hermione's parents.

Flashback

Hermione had sent her parents to Australia erasing their memory hoping to save them from the war. When asked Ron refused to accompany Hermione in her search for her parents stating he didn't feel the need to bring back them as Hermione was sure to spend her time in the burrows after their wedding. After trying to save Ron from a vicious tongue lashing from Hermione Harry volunteered to accompany Hermione in her search for her parents. But fate seemed to have other ideas.

When they reached Australia they found out that both of her parents had died in an automobile accident. Hermione was devastated… she had failed to protect her parents. Harry tried to comfort her feeling for his best friend who over the years had come even closer to harry than Ron. But Hermione went into shock. Frightened for his friend's condition Harry rushed to the Sidney wizarding hospital.

If harry thought Hermione being sick was a problem he was blown away when the mediwizard informed him of her medical scan report. Harry in his wildest nightmare could not imagine the result….Hermione had several loyalty potion and love potion keyed to Ron and the Weasley in her system. The shock of her parent's death coupled with the potions effect left Hermione in a magical coma.

Harry stayed by her side day and night hoping for her to recover. He had already started to lose hope when the condition didn't improve for over a week when he was suddenly startled by a blinding flash of light. His hope surged at hearing the all familiar trill of Fawkes flaming over Hermione's bed.

{Hello!} Harry was startled when he heard a melodious voice in his head.

"Is that you Fawkes?"Harry asked.

{Yes, Prophecy Child I came when I felt your distress}

"Bbbut Hhow can I hear you!" exclaimed harry .

{That is because I have decided to accompany you in your future journey} trilled the Phoenix.

"What journey? I am not going anywhere. Can't you see Hermione is ill? Please, please can you heal her." pleaded harry.

In response Fawkes started glowing and trilling a melody that filled harry's heart with a warm feeling. The glow intensified and suddenly enveloped both Harry and Hermione. Harry felt a sudden presence in his mind that felt strangely familiar.

'Who is that' harry asked mentally.

"Harry?" Hermione voice held a tone of uncertainty that caused Harry wishing to rush to his friend's side.

"Hermione are you alright?" shouted harry. "Fawkes what is happening'.

{Oh, I have decided to bond with both of you and heal your mate. You can both now communicate telepathically with me and each other.} trilled Fawkes.

Harry was ecstatic with the recovery of Hermione as well as the arrival of Fawkes.

"What!" Hermione shouted. "Harry where am I?"

"You are in the hospital in Sydney."

"What am I doing in the hospital?"

Over the indignant shouts and swearing of Hermione, Harry explained the situation.

On returning to Britain harry and Hermione contacted the MLE and produced the results of the test as the proof of the Weasley's treachery. The relationship of harry and Hermione with the Weasley's took a worst turn after that. Finally after a meeting with Mr. Weasley who swore against any involvement, they dropped the charges after a magical oath of non interference from the Weasleys over their life.

Hermione after her bonding with Harry and Fawkes moved in with harry at Grimmauld Place.

End flashback.

"Harry! Harry are you up?" Hermione voice brought back Harry to the present.

"Good morning Mione" harry greeted his best friend turned bond mate.

"Harry! Hurry up we will be late otherwise."

Harry went about his daily activities and got dressed with a casual wave of his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes at the casual display of wandless magic muttering 'show off'.

At 10 o clock the guards at the entrance of Gringots were startled with the arrival of two wizards and a phoenix with a flash.

"Greetings honored, goblins we have come for the meeting as notified" Harry and Hermione bowed to the group of goblins assembled at the entrance.

"Good morning, Lord Potter and Lady Potter, please come along we were expecting you. I am Ragnok" stated an elderly fierce looking goblin dressed in golden armour at the head of the goblin party.

The next few hours will be forever remain etched in harry's memory as he was declared head of the house of not only house Potter and Black but also other houses gained due to inheritance and by conquest (due to defeat of voldemort). The fortunes gained made harry the richest wizard alive, but his greatest joy came when he saw the look on Hermione face when they faced all the books inherited in a massive combined vault in the heart of Gringots.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

4 more years passed. Harry and Hermione had been readying themselves for their journey as hinted by Fawkes. It has been infuriating to both of them to make sense of the cryptic comments and instructions of Fawkes. They both had been studying different branches of magic well beyond those taught in Hogwarts. After acing the NEWTS they had received many job offers but both of them decided to heed to Fawkes's suggestion. They had married last year in a simple function attended by their friends only.

Finally the day arrived. Harry and Hermione having emptied and converted almost all of the galleons in their Gringots account to precious metals and gems and stored them in a custom made 7 compartment trunk shrunken along other items. Fawkes flashed over them and suddenly in a blinding flash of light the savior and his mate left the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakaisha: (Hi, everybody thanks for reading and particularly to my esteemed reviewers. It's really encouraging to see the response to the story. I would like to make a few clarifications regarding the story line. I had intentionally skipped a few details regarding Harry and Hermione's preparation before leaving the world, as well as their abilities to the full extent. In my view these unknown facts which will be revealed later at oppurtunate moments, make the story interesting. As far as Teddy is concerned, he has been sent to the states with Andromeda during the turbulent post war period for safety. ;-) The location may help in the sequel. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and am making no money from this.  
"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu/spell

**(HI)** means jutsu/spell translation

(Hi) means author's note

{Hi} means phoenix speech

**Chapter 2**

World Narutoverse

Location Takenoko Village; 10 km from Konaha

Time Just after sunrise

It started as a typical day in summer. The sun rising over the horizon and bathing the village in the crimson rays while obliterating the darkness of the night. For Takeshi a farmer by profession this is the best time of the day and reminds him of the current prosperous time after the Kyubi disaster that hit the land of fire, particularly his village 5 years back. Takeshi still remembered that fateful day when the colossal beast on its mindless rampage destroyed half of his village. Many of his friends perished that day. Felling utterly helpless, Takeshi was once again reminded of the extraordinary god like power of the shinobis as the konoha ninjas took on the beast .Ultimately the Yondaime defeated the beast at the cost of his own life.

Takeshi went on with his work of planting the seeds in his small plot of land. Hopefully the crop this year will be good enough for a nice profit. Takeshi had always dreamed of owning a nice castle. Suddenly his world exploded in a blinding flash of light. Takeshi was apt fully reminded of the phrase seeing stars in daylight. When his vision returned to normal he found himself facing 2 strangers dressed in some strange cloaks that obscured their faces.

The taller stranger removed his hood and Takeshi locked sight with the most mesmerizing green eyes he has ever seen. The stranger, a green eyed young man in his early twenties looked at Takeshi and muttered some words. Takeshi felt like his whole life flashed past by, as if he was being judged by some higher deity. Suddenly Takeshi saw the stranger started muttering strange words which he could guess as expletives. The cussing soon stopped at the abrupt scolding of his companion. Removal of the cloaks hood revealed a brown haired young woman of similar age. Takeshi though scared, had a strange felling that the strangers were not harmful. The woman raised a stick and muttered some words pointing at themselves and then Takeshi making him a tad anxious. Soon the strangers and Takeshi was engulfed in a strange glow which made Takeshi develop a mild headache.

Throwing caution to the wind Takeshi decided he better confront the strangers about their whereabouts. "Who are you? How did you arrive here?"

The young man looked at he woman smiled and exclaimed "It worked!"

"Of course Harry it worked, that translation spell is supposed to work on any language."

"Mione, I know that. But still, it's brilliant!"

Takeshi looked at the pair wondering what the h**l are they talking about.

The woman noticed Takeshi's look and said "Hello, my name is Hermione Potter and this is my husband Harry Potter".

"Herminnni"

"No! No! Her-Mi-0-Ne"

"Hermoni"

"No! No! Her-Mi-0-Ne"

Harry started snickering –"Hi, Hi, at least its better than Krum's" and jumped immediately to avoid the slap. Hermione huffed, twitched her nose and joined the laughing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry and Hermione on their arrival at the Takenoko village just a few Km away from konoha decided to get accustomed to the lifestyle, language and culture, so as not to stand out. Harry's wandless wordless legilimency helped immensely in their endeavor.

They claimed themselves to be travelers, traveling the world in search of knowledge and peace. They discreetly sold a few of their precious gems and made enough money to buy a cottage from an old couple. The cottage they chose was at the extreme end of the village, which served their purpose very well. Hermione, being the resident genius in charms and warding cast the fidelius on the property with Harry being the secret keeper. Harry assisted in wide scale obliviation about their property. For the sake of the appearance they rented a room in the nearby inn and travelled by apparating between the room and their cottage. Their living arrangement secured, Harry and Hermione went to the local library.

The library being a non-shinobi library had very little to almost nil description of jutsus, but it was adequately stocked with the history books along with other basic informations. They learned about the great villages and the wars, the concept of chakra, and their use in different jutsus.

They discovered that chakra was exactly a counterpart of magic in this world though with certain limitations and differences. Chakra is a solid energy form derived from two resources, both mental and physical. Genetics though seemed to be the common point in both magic and chakra. The one thing that seemed similar in both form of energy users is that, like magical children born to magical parents usually had better control of their magic in those types of magic which their parents or family were proficient in . Similarly children born to those who utilized their chakra through their life had larger reserves as well as being more in tune to their chakra. However there were enough differences. Hermione particularly found Fuinjutsu and runes to be quite similar. Chakra could be manipulated to boost a body's physical performance which magic could not do without the use of spells to merit such an effect. On the other side Magic is versatile and can have diverse effect.

Harry and Hermione both being proficient in occlumency had little trouble in unlocking their chakra which was quite easy considering that they had complete control of their mind, body, and magic.

After unlocking their chakra, they immediately took advantage of their free time to control it using chakra control exercises which they were fortunate to find some information. They couldn't learn jutsus without proper information or guidance. Due to their occlumency training enhancing their control, they breezed through the chakra control exercises. Tree walking, water walking, Kunai balancing, etc were mastered easily making their control beyond the level of a medic nin. Thanks to their magical reserves influence, their chakra reserve also increased dramatically and reached Anbu level. To compensate for their lack of jutsus they started brushing up their stealth skills. Hermione with her knowledge of spell crafting, combined the disillusionment charm, silencing charm, smell-blocking charm along with a notice - me – not charm and created the ideal stealth charm, nicknamed the (**ghost**) charm. Both of them brushed up their defensive and offensive battle magic as they wanted to be on par to shinobis in case something bad happened that needed their expertise. Harry was particularly skeptical considering 'the Potter Luck' especially if they joined the shinobi ranks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three months have passed since harry and Hermione arrived in the village of Takenoko .Its a fine morning and we find our heroes leisurely having breakfast.

"Wow! Harry even after all these years, your cooking is still worthy of dying for. Pass me the ketchup Harry."

"Thanks Mione, umm the ketchup bottle is empty."

"How can it be? I brought it day before yesterday. … Harry James Potter ! Don't tell me you used the whole ketchup yesterday in the pranking of the poor shopkeeper."

"But Mione, he was charging the little orphan child more."

"Okay, well maybe he deserved a little. But that doesn't mean you dump al those ketchup and honey in the flour and trip the poor man in the bucket. And where did those bees came from? You conjured them? Well then they will disappear in a few minutes."

"Umm they were not conjured; I found a hive in the forrest and put a compulsion charm on them to follow him."

"Honestly, harry when will you grow up? Grown ups don't play pranks."

"Un huh, Then what about that Librarian lady whose inner garments you charmed to shrink."

"Umm but, but she is evil, she never allows me to borrow enough books."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You and yours books."

"And pray tell me what's wrong with my books?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Seriously Harry we have to prepare to leave for Konoha in a few days. We need to pack for our journey. It's getting more and more troublesome day by day. Just last week we had to modify the memory of 2 patrol teams from Iwa and Kumo."

"Okay, Okay I will start packing. Let me bottle those potions in the unbreakable vial and we can pack the rest."

"Who would have thought, a student needing remedial potions becoming the youngest potion master?"

"Grr.. You know well Mione, what those lessons with the greasy git were for."

"Okay, Okay peace"

The next day the wizarding duo left for konoha. The memory of their stay gradually fading away from the minds of the inhabitants of Takenoko Village like wisps of smoke.

Konoha get ready its clobbering time oops . **OBLIVIATE**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please read and review. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Bakaisha: (Hi, everybody thanks for reading and reviewing. It's really encouraging to see the response to the story. Before going on to the next chapter, I would like to apologize for any inadvertent mistakes particularly due to my ignorance of Japanese language. I did take help of a translator for names and such, hope they are ok.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and am making no money from this. Any OC found is probably mine.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu/spell

**(HI)** means jutsu/spell translation

(Hi) means author's note

{Hi} means phoenix speech

**Chapter 3  
**

World Narutoverse

Location Konaha

Time Just after sunrise

The Sandaime Hokage stared out the window; his eyes locked on the faces curved on the Hokage Mountain, bathed in the golden rays of the rising sun, the four Hokages looking down onto their beloved village. He let out a sigh, shaking his head as he turned around to look at the papers scattered on his desk and slowly walked to the desk, leaning his weight on the cane held in his hand. He laid his wrinkled hand on the top of the old desk, letting his hand drag across the surface as he stepped around the wooden piece of furniture. He stared forlornly at the chair behind the desk, letting out a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagged slightly, his back popping as he lowered himself into the chair once more. Taking a pipe out of his pocket and lighting it up, the smell of tobacco filled the room as Sarutobi sat in silence, eyes darting around the room. He let out a puff of smoke, his eyes returning to the desktop. He leaned forward, reaching for a piece of paper off of the pile of paperwork laid on top of the desk. Grabbing the calligraphy brush and dipping it into a small pot of ink he wearily began reading through the document, dealing with the bane of kages - paperwork.

He put down the paper, working his way through the stack almost automatically. He blinked, as he took in the wording on the piece of parchment in his hand, it was yet another proposal of the council to put the 'kyubi brat' to be executed. He picked up the oft used stamp and stamped 'Denied' disgustedly, wondering why he put up with the council. Well back to work…

"Hokage-sama!"

Stifling a curse, he stared at the now smudged kanji.

'Count to ten, think about the new orange book about to be released and do not kill them...they are only messengers.'

Calm once more, he turned to see what emergency had brought them to him. He just barely managed to repress a groan upon seeing the two familiar uniforms of Konoha's Anbu and a tightly bound and gagged Naruto.

Sandaime took a deep breath on his pipe exhaling slowly. "What did he do this time?"

"He tricked Inoshishi-san into a deep hole near the forest of death and then poured umm… faecal matter on him." The Anbu with the boar mask said, trying not to snicker in front of the Hokage.

"We couldn't hand him to the council as they demanded, but we also wanted to ensure that he understood what his action meant."

"I understand and I am sure Naruto knows what it means." Sandaime said, turning his gaze on the boy letting his displeasure known. "Thank you for bringing him to me."

"No problem Hokage-sama." Boar said, bowing as he turned to leave. His partner offered a bow shortly afterwards and followed, leaving the old man and young prankster alone. Taking another puff on his pipe Sandaime considered the Yondiame's legacy before he closed his eyes.

"This is getting tiring Naruto..." Sandaime said after a moment opening his eyes to stare at the boy. "Honestly, why do you insist on causing so much trouble?"

Naruto muttered something through his gag and Sandaime sighed closing his eyes once more, wondering what was taking Miss Ryobo, the caretaker of the orphanage so long.

Soon enough the door to his office opened and a worried looking woman entered the room. Miss Ryobo paused, seeing the tied up Naruto and then sighed looking up to met the Hokage's gaze. "Sandaime Hokage-sama. I apologize for this."

"Ah! Miss Ryobo. I was expecting you a bit sooner." Sandaime said kindly, before lowering his gaze to a squirming Naruto. "He's a handful isn't he?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. For a child of only 5 years old, he sure is troublesome." Miss Ryobo said with a sheepish grin before reaching down to grab the boy and yank him upright. "What the hell have you done this time?"

Shaking his head the Hokage couldn't help but chuckle and told her naruto's morning escapade.

'Naruto, what am I going to do with you?' he thought .A smile grew on the face he remembered the cause of the recent outrage of the council.

"That baka called me foul names yesterday and threw stones at me, which hit ten-chan!" Naruto said a little crossed at the injustice.

Miss Ryobo sighed and asked "and pray tell me, why did you run away from the orphanage?"

The Hokage looked up sharply at Miss Ryobo and asked "What! Why am I being informed now, and not sooner?"

Miss Ryobo looked at the Hokage, bowing down his head and said "Sorry Hokage-sama, I myself was informed a little while back and was coming to you about the problem. It seems the guards you posted at the orphanage are particularly apathetic towards matters concerning Naruto."

The Sandaime face grew tense and he started leaking killing intent to the extent that Miss Ryobo felt that she might die then and there.

"Anbu, get the guards on duty to the orphanage to have a meeting with Ibiki. I am sure they will love to have some break." The accompanying sinister smile on the Hokage's face made the Anbu cringe for the fate of the poor souls.

Miss Ryobo looked at Naruto and said. "Well Naruto...If you promise not to repeat this, I'll buy you some ramen tonight." Looking down, he fought to keep from grinning at the way Naruto's face brightened. It was amazing how easily the boy could be cheered up, Miss Ryobo could remember the first time he had ever seen Naruto...and introduced him to the joy that was ramen.

"OK! I promise! I will never do the same prank again!" Naruto cheered while crossing his fingers behind his back. 'Ha! It doesn't mean, I can't prank in any other way.'

For a moment Miss Ryobo was amused and thought of using the ramen bribe more often, but like always realized that she could just barely afford buying Naruto ramen once in the blue moon; the boy ate ramen like a fish breathed water. Not that she herself disliked ramen, but one bowl is usually enough. Naruto on the other hand, could finish 5 bowls of ramen in a blink. Where did he put those away in his 5 years old stomach, still remained a mystery to Miss Ryobo.

Few minutes later after taking leave from the Hokage, Miss Ryobo and Naruto, both entered Icharuka their favourite ramen stand. Naruto excitedly hopped onto a stool shouting for two bowls of miso ramen.

"There you go buddy, two bowls of miso ramen"

"Thanks" Naruto trailed off staring into the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen. "Who are you? Where is Ayame- neechan?"

"My name is Ryuu Togeika. Ayame is in the kitchen." The young green-eyed man said smiling.

The smile put Naruto at ease. He over the years had developed a sixth sense as to when someone means him harm. The man in front of Naruto seemed to really like Naruto.

"Oh! I have not seen you here before, where are you from?" Naruto couldn't help but blurt out.

"You sure were right about him, Ayame."

Naruto looked around to locate the new voice and saw Ayame standing beside a young woman with a brown pair of eyes, smiling at him. Naruto was surprised to see two new persons, who are friendly to him in a single day.

"I am Fukuro Togeika, Ryuu is my husband. We live outside Konoha in the land of waves. We came here to visit Ayame; she is my cousin from mother's side."

"Will you be staying in Konoha? Oh! Where are my manners, I am Genkakuna Ryobo, I am the caretaker at Naruto-kun's Orphanage."

"Well we have not decided yet to settle down, but will definitely stay in Konoha for a while. We hope to start our own restaurant back at home." Replied the brunette. "What will you have?"

"One bowl of Shrimp Ramen, please"

Naruto and Miss Ryobo soon finished their meals and left for the orphanage.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Oh Mione, your plan was an absolute success. No one suspected us and we have a nice inroad to naruto's life. Hope we can help the little champ. You are a genius.'

'Harry, you know genius is 99% perspiration and 1% inspiration. It was a result of meticulous planning. Moreover it was you, who implanted the suggestion as well as the fake memory in the minds of Ayame and his father, using Legilimency. Are you sure no one can break the memory?'

'You wound me Mione, have faith in me, I have seen how the shinobis work, not even a Yamanaka can detect the alterations.'

'Sorry, but I felt a little tensed. A lot was riding on it, you know. Fawkes specifically mentioned that Naruto needed help for the future survival of this world.'

'I remember, Mione. Well, we got what we aimed for. Now for the next part, gaining the trust of Naruto and then helping the little champ.'

'Well, the jutsu scrolls we copied from the Anbu Head quarter will help a lot in that endeavor. I just hope Naruto can handle the secret. His mental maturity and impulsive behavior can jeopardize our plan.'

'Don't worry Mione; we will be doing the training in my new Trunk, with the Time Compression feature running in maximum mode. We can get years of training in just few days. Hopefully the time Naruto gets out he will be mature enough. By the way have you packed all the food in the trunk under stasis charm?'

'Yes, we have already over 10 years worth food stored in for the three of us. And yes, I did take Naruto in consideration. Honestly, where does he put all those ramen, I don't know!'

'Ha! Ha! Ha! That's true, the little tyke can eat. He reminds me of the Marauders, I am sure they would have loved his pranks. Maybe I can teach ….'

'Don't you dare! Harry James Potter!'

'He, he…..just kidding'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please read and review. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Bakaisha: Hi, everybody thanks for reading and reviewing. It's really encouraging to see the response to the story. I would like to thank all my readers and my reviewers for their encouragement and advice. I would like to thank edboy4926 for his thought provoking reviews. Thanks for the ideas. :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and am making no money from this. Any OC found is probably mine.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu/spell

**(HI)** means jutsu/spell translation

(Hi) means author's note

{Hi} means phoenix speech

**Chapter 4**

World Narutoverse

Location Forest outside Konaha

Time 11 AM

Naruto ran as fast as his 5 year old legs could carry him towards the forest, as he ran away from his latest prank. It was actually quite a hilarious one. He had set off several mini-stink bombs in the food carts, nothing big and definitely not large enough to hurt anyone. But it was just enough to send smoke and foul smelling gas into the storage area of food carts, ruining some of the products. He just wanted to prove a point to those venders who refused to sell him vegetables. The only problem was that, he was there when the explosions happened and he could not help himself but laugh aloud. While he wasn't the only one that laughed, many blamed it on him. Which was kind of ironic and funny since it was his fault anyways. So, Naruto was now running through the forest up towards the small hilltop with a steep waterfall that plunged down into the river, meandering through the forest, that he knows few visits. Naruto had finally reached the waterfall and felt a strange urge of entering an abandoned hut, hanging precariously over the edge. Naruto heard a rustle behind him and his eyes widened. He turned around to see one of the shopkeepers. Quickly without any delay Naruto entered the hut.

Inside the hut, as soon as Naruto's eyes adjusted to the darkness, his eyes fixed on an old shoe on top of a table in the centre of the room. 'What, an orange shoe? Okay lets take it and find the other pair, it will go nice with my jumper.' Thought Naruto.

Naruto rushed forward to grab the shoe and felt something hook his navel and the surrounding dissolved in a maelstrom of colours.

Outside the lone shopkeeper has been joined by his friends.

"The devil has gone inside the hut" remarked the shopkeeper.

"This is our chance, lets kill him" replied one of his friends.

"How?"

"This is our lucky day; the Hokage has gone to visit the Daimyo along with his Anbu guards. They won't be returning before a week. If we push down this hut into the waterfall, nobody will come to save him."

"Okay lets do it."

Already damaged due to the unrelenting rain of the last few days, the hut gave way and crashed down into the steep waterfall. The mob returned cheering about the demise of the Kyubi brat not knowing that their victim has already been portkeyed out to safety.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oof!" Naruto landed with a thud in the hard floor hitting his head on the floor. He was barely conscious when he heard two familiar voices arguing among themselves.

"Hermione look our guest has arrived."

"Harry! That's ridiculous, why did you made a shoe a portkey, and that too orange?"

"He! He! I thought he will enjoy the same experience as me for the first ride, as for orange..take a look at his dress. I thought it would match well."

"Well the compulsion charm on the hut, keyed to Naruto worked as planned. Now lets greet our guest."

Naruto groggily opened his eyed. "You! But Ryuu-ni san and Fukuro-nee chan, you left Konoha a week ago and where am I? Last thing I remember is touching a shoe."

"All will be explained in time Naruto kun, but now lets have lunch, I bet you haven't eaten anything since last night." Hermione gestured Naruto to follow her.

Naruto followed quite happily at the thought of having some food, truth be told he was quite hungry with all the running since the morning prank. He soon found himself inside a large hall with a centre table filled to the brim with food.

Naruto rushed to a seat and lunged at the bowl of ramen, only to find himself unable to touch the bowl.

"Naruto! Stop, go first wash your hands in the basin in the corner, then have your lunch."

Naruto pouted at Hermione and said "Ok, Fukuro nee chan."

Soon with the tenth bowl of ramen as well as the boiled vegetables and fish preparations forced by his nee chan being finished, Naruto let out a large burp of containment.

"Okay let us introduce ourselves. My name is Hermione Potter and this is my husband Harry Potter. Since it is difficult to pronounce our name we have taken on the name of Fukuro Togeika and Ryuu Togeika. We come from a distant land. Where we are from, shinobis do not exist but instead we have MAGIC."

"Magic? But it doesn't exist. Does it?" Naruto asked skeptically.

The next hour passed as a dream to Naruto where he learned about the magical world, the history of the Potters and the war with the evil wizard, the outcome and the visit of the potters in the land of fire.

"Wow! Let me get it you are wizards and you have come in this world to help me. It was you who helped me, by bringing me from the hut and saving me from the mob. But why? And how will you help me?"

"Well, actually Naruto kun, I am a witch, Ryuu is a wizard. As for the reason, we will explain you later. We will teach you and help you to achieve your dream." Explained Fukuro.

(Author note: From now on Harry and Hermione will be addressed as Ryuu and Fukuro to avoid confusion. However they will address each other in their minds as usual.)

"Yatta! I will be Hokage in no time. Will you teach me Magic?"

"Sure Naruto kun, we will teach you to be both a wizard as well as a ninja" Ryuu added with a smile.

"But how can you teach me all these, the Hokage will send the Anbu in search of me soon and once in the village I don't think you can teach me anything. The villagers hate me. I wish I knew why?"

"Oh! We have our ways to deal with that problem" Ryuu smirked and his green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Come Naruto kun, lets get started,"

"Ryuu, everything is ready? Then bring the trunk."

Naruto watched with fascination as Ryuu put down a black box with intricate design all over the body on the floor. The next moment shocked Naruto and removed any lingering doubts about the existence of magic. With a tap of a finger from Ryuu, the trunk started to grow in size and grew into a large trunk with various designs and marking etched over the trunk.

"Cool! What is this, Ryuu-ni san?"

"This is my Trunk and the solution to our problem." Ryuu smiled as he remembered the day he got the trunk.

Flashback

Harry has just received his Lordship rings for the Potter and Black at Gringots. On his visit to the Combined Vault, the first artifact that Harry was drawn to was a black trunk with intricate design all over the body situated on a stand in the centre of the room. There was a manual lying on top of the trunk. The manual instructed the new owner to place three drops of blood onto the front of the trunk so that it would bind itself to him. When that binding process was complete more words appeared on the manual. The most prominent features of the trunk were resizing charms, a notice me not charm, a sticking charm so only he could move it, and dozens of other security wards. The magical trunk's expanded insides contained an apartment built in with a master bedroom, two additional bedrooms for guests, two bathrooms, a kitchen with stasis charms on the rows of cupboards, a study, a library that was supposed to hold an infinite number of books, a ritual chamber that was shielded from all external magic, a potion's laboratory, a huge training cum dueling room, and a control room that allowed the expansion of more rooms.

Next his attention was drawn to a notebook lying beside the trunk with a motif of a lily on it. Harry opened it to find out that it's his mother's notebook. The notebook revealed Lily's research on Time dilatation fields. She had invented a ward that created a time dilation field that could either speed up time inside the field or slow time inside the field. Delighted to find his mothers notes, Harry carried the trunk and the notes back.

His attention was soon drawn to the exclamation of Hermione whose face glowed in utter delight when she faced all the books inherited in a massive combined vault.

They decided to carry all the books in the trunk to Potter Manor. Once settled in the Potter Manor, Harry with Hermione's help began casting and inscribing runes into each chamber of the trunk using the Elder wand, now his. The Time dilatation field could slow down time inside to nonexistent flow relative to the outside so that a day on the outside would be much longer on the inside. The ratio of the time dilatation depended on the magical power of the castor of the runes. Being a Mage harry found no problem in casting the runes so that one day outside equaled to a whole year inside.

End Flashback

"Ryuu ni san, Ryuu ni san, How can this trunk help?" Naruto's query brought back his attention to the present.

"Let us enter and find out" Ryuu answered and opened the lid touching a lily engraved in the lid.

Naruto to his surprise found himself staring at a stair going down the lid into the trunk.

"Follow me" Ryuu went down the stair. After getting an encouraging nod Naruto followed. Fukuro followed and closed the lid. Soon the trunk was enveloped in a whitish shimmering light but there was nobody near to notice it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Bakaisha: Hi, everybody thanks for reading and reviewing. I would like to thank all my readers and my reviewers for their encouragement and advice. It's really encouraging to see the response to the story. English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta, spelling should be okay (thanks to automatic spell-checker) but there could be some errors in language or writing style. Hence I would like to have a few more people share their views, so please review and let me know particularly if I make any mistake. I'm trying to add some new points that I haven't seen anywhere else so far, but I doubt one can be truly original having read so many FF's and the original books of course. Again thanks to edboy4926 for his reviews and ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and am making no money from this. Any OC found is probably mine.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu/spell

**(HI)** means jutsu/spell translation

(Hi) means author's note

{Hi} means phoenix speech

**Chapter 5**

World Narutoverse

Location A trunk in the potter hideout under fidelius at Takenoko village

Time Afternoon outside but inside ?

'Unbelievable' the only word that could describe Naruto's thought as he followed Ryuu down the stairs into the Trunk. Once inside, he found himself in a sort of closet with a door on one side and various markings in the other walls, which Fukuro explained as runes. Naruto watched with fascination as Ryuu took out a black stick and put it into a slot and muttered **"potentas incipere". **Instantly a blinding flash of light enveloped them. When the light died down, Ryuu turned the handle of the door and smiled cheekily "Welcome to our home, here we will spend the next few years."

"**Aetus differentia" **Fukuro mutteredpointing her stick er wandas explained to Naruto and numbers written with fire appeared overhead.

"Ryuu you have set the time compression to year inside to a day outside."

"Oh! The elder wand's power still astonishes me sometimes."

Naruto, then was explained the concept of time compression and that a year spent inside the trunk will equate to only a day outside. Next was the grand tour of the Apartment, which to Naruto resembled more of a large building than his apartment. There were a master bedroom, two additional bedrooms for guests one of which was allotted to Naruto, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a library with rows of scrolls and books, a laboratory with lots of cauldrons and cabinet full of stuffs that Naruto had no idea, a huge training cum duelling room, and other rooms which were locked .Naruto was forbidden to enter the lab and the other locked rooms alone.

"Okay Naruto before we start the training let us perform a few tests regarding your heritage of which we have some suspicion and your latent talents and power. Ryuu give the heritage and talent revealing parchment which we got from the goblins."

"Naruto pay attention, we will make a small nick on your finger and put a few drops of blood on the parchment here."

Seeing the pale face of Naruto, Ryuu comforted him saying it won't be too painful, besides the future Hokage should not be afraid of a few drops of blood. With new found determination Naruto allowed the few drops of blood to fall on the parchment.

The result surprised them all though Ryuu and Fukuro had anticipated some.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Father: Minato Namikaze deceased

Mother: Kushina Uzumaki (aka Cristina Evans)

Living Relative: Harry James Potter aka Ryuu (from mothers side Lily Potter nee Evans sister to Cristina Evans).

Bloodline:

Swift release (from Fathers side.

Magical (dormant magical trait from Kushina Uzumaki )

Abilities:

Elemental (Fire, water, earth, air, shadow) [locked]

Animagus [locked]

Beast speak [locked]

Metamorphagus [Partially unlocked]

Natural Occlumency [locked]

Affinities:

Battle magic

Charms

Potion

Runes

Fuinjutsu

Ninjutsu

Kenjutsu

Container of Kyubi no Kitsune

Estimated time of conversion of Youki to Chakra/ Magical power – Unknown

Core Strength: Chakra - Chunin level; Chakra control – None

Magical – Unlocked

"What! How can it be?" Naruto exclaimed, and turned speechless with shock, with his jaws hanging open.

"Harry! You were right he is indeed your cousin. But how did she end up here?"

"I have a suspicion. I found out in my mum's journal, that she had a twin called Cristina. When they were three years old, they went to Japan with their parents on vacation. During their stay, one day on their way to Tokyo by a ship, they were hit with a tidal wave developed due to a massive earthquake. Cristina, along with a few others was washed out from the ship, never to be found later. My assumption is that due to the earthquake, an interdimentional portal must have opened up and transported Christina here. Her magical heritage must have kept her alive during the transit and Cristina became Kushina."

"But how come no one mentioned her magical abilities?"

"Well she had no one to teach magic and ninjas have somewhat similar abilities, everyone must have taken them to be similar to chakra abilities. Now you mention, I think her chakra chains were somewhat magical."

"Wow! It's amazing."

"Yeah! To think I have a cousin"

"No silly, it's amazing you can explain so intelligently." Fukuro snickered.

"Well for your kind information, I am that awesome." Ryuu added with a look befitting a certain blond haired celebrity and promptly burst into laughter.

The laughter brought back Naruto from his stupor. "I am the forth's son, I have a real cousin. Yatta! But what does the rest mean?"

The next hour was a terrifying one for Naruto, where he was explained of his status as the Jinchuriki of Kyubi and his other abilities. The constant smiling face of Ryuu and Fukuro alleviated his anxiety that his status as the Jinchuriki has not changed any of their attitude towards him.

A few hours later Naruto along with Ryuu and Fukuro entered the ritual chamber.

"What are we going to do here Ni san" Naruto asked Ryuu ni san. 'Ni san' the thought of having a living relative filled Naruto's mind with such joy and happiness that he felt he couldn't be any happier.

"Well, this is a ritual chamber where we will try to unlock all your talents and abilities. But that doesn't mean any shortcut to success. You will have to work hard to master your abilities. As far as your affinities are concerned you will have easier understanding of the fields concerned nothing more. So you better be prepared for hard work." Ryuu told Naruto sternly.

"You will find us hard taskmaster Naruto, so be prepared. Also Naruto this ritual to unlock the talents may be painful, we will give you a pain relieving potion but it still may be painful. Are you sure to continue?" asked Fukuro nee chan.

"Hey! I fear no pain. Go on, I will learn everything you teach in no time, just watch. Dattebayo!" Naruto cried out with his fist pumped up.

"Okay, okay now let get within that circle marked over the floor." Fukuro pointed out to Naruto.

Naruto quietly lied down on the stone floor within the area circled. All around him, he found different marking that his nee chan has described as Runes. Pushing away the vile taste of the thick liquid that he has just swallowed, Naruto tried to remain calm, but his racing heart was telling another story. All these were like a dream to Naruto, from which he will wake up to find himself in his apartment.

Soon he found Ryuu ni san and Fukuro nee chan, sitting over two opposite corners, circled with runes and putting their wands on the rune markings in the floor, chanting in a strange but soothing language. Without a warning the runes lit up in a strange glow and Naruto felt that his whole body warming up. Suddenly he was hit with excruciating pain. Time seemed to freeze over, Naruto tried to tide over the pain, screaming his voice hoarse but soon he lost consciousness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Naruto was woken at 6:00 by the loud ringing of the alarm clock. He looked around to find himself in his room, in his Ni san's apartment. Naruto jumped on the bed; everything yesterday was not a dream. He remembered his last memory of falling unconscious during his ritual. In spite of a lingering pain, he felt better, much better than he has ever felt in his life.

Getting down from the bed he noticed himself wearing a white night suit with orange fox figures running around the seams.

'Magic it figures.' Naruto still felt a little uncomfortable with the concept of magic, his mom being a magical from another dimension, his living relatives crossing dimension to help him. But none the less, it felt wonderful to be loved and pampered, to be recognised as a fellow human being. It's all he wanted.

"Good morning, Naruto. How are you feeling?" Naruto was startled with Ryuu ni san's voice.

"A bit sore but okay." However he was interrupted with a loud grumble coming from his stomach, "I guess a little hungry too" he added sheepishly.

"Come on, we will have breakfast and then we can discuss about your training."

Breakfast with Ryuu ni san and Fukuro nee chan was like a feast for Naruto, though he was initially saddened by the fact that his favourite ramen was not in the menu, but he liked the pancakes made by Ryuu ni san too much to complain otherwise. Ryuu ni san and Fukuro nee chan explained that he can have ramen twice a week but not more as it would stunt his growth. He also was to take a few potions daily to compensate for his malnutrition earlier on. Naruto was both saddened at missing ramen but also happy that he will catch up to his peers in no time.

After breakfast Ryuu ni san and Fukuro nee chan handed him his training schedule.

After reading for the first time, Naruto sat down cross eyed at the amount of reading and training he has to do. He didn't believe at first he has to learn so much.

Naruto's Training schedule (1st year):

5:00 AM Light exercise

7:00 AM Breakfast

7:30 AM Magical theory of Charms, Transfiguration and Potion

9:00 AM Practical (Charms/ Transfiguration / Potion)

11:00AM History and Calligraphy

12:30 PM Lunch

01:00 PM Chakra training

03:00 PM Metamorphagus training, Occlumency and meditation exercises

07:00 PM Dinner

07:30 PM Story time

09:00 PM Sleep

He was explained that due to his body still not being ready enough for strenuous physical activity, they have delayed Taijutsu, Kenjutsu training for later.

Soon Naruto was busy in his training. He found out Fukuro nee chan was a very strict taskmaster but was an excellent teacher who explained the concepts very lucidly. Ryuu ni san on the other hand was excellent in practical works and potions and he himself was a metamorphagus.

His meditation exercises calmed down Naruto and soon he could curb down his impulsive behaviour. Incidentally his meditation technique supervised by Ryuu ni san was responsible for him facing the Kyubi.

After a few days of meditation during which Naruto was getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of improvement, Ryuu ni san volunteered to enter Naruto's mind to find the problem.

"Legilimence." Suddenly Naruto found himself along with Ryuu ni san in a sewer. The murky water splashed at their ankle as they moved forward. Soon they faced a cage locked with bars. They both felt the ominous presence before they had to jump back to avoid being crushed by a massive paw coming from the inside of the cage.

"**So my jailer has come to visit at last. Oh! Oh he has brought a guest with him. Hmmm who are you? You look like mortal but you have the presence similar to the shinigami." **spoke up a loud voice and soon Naruto and Ryuu was greeted with a giant fox with nine tails swishing behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: I have used a few spells in Latin (using a translator of course). Please forgive me for any mistake. Anyway the spells are:

"**potentas incipere" **means** Power start**

"**Aetus differentia" **means **Time difference.**

Hopefully you will enjoy the chapter and review. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Bakaisha: Hi, everybody thanks for reading and reviewing. I would like to thank all my readers and my reviewers for their encouragement and advice. It's really encouraging to see the response to the story. For future pairing with Naruto, I am thinking about Tenten. He will definitely graduate early, I am trying to avoid following the canon as far as possible, though you may find some inevitable similarities. Hopefully this chapter will add a new twist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and am making no money from this. Any OC found is probably mine.  
"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu/spell

**(HI)** means jutsu/spell translation

(Hi) means author's note

{Hi} means phoenix speech

**Chapter 6**

World Narutoverse

Location Inside the Mind of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

"Hello, Kyuubi-san. My name is Ryuu and I am a wizard. Now let's get on with the introduction." Turning towards a stunned Naruto Ryuu nudged the boy.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

**"You have come here of your own volition. You all are more stupid than you look. Tell me, what do you want?"**

"All we want to have a civil conversation with you. Naruto and you happen to be stuck with each other for the foreseeable future unless I help. Let's be nice to each other. It will make things easier. I am going to do what I came to do whether you answer or not. So the choice is upon you."

'**The person in front of me is no mere mortal, his mesmerising green eyes are filled with power, honesty and conviction. There is no fear or anger in them. How could that be? Should I answer the questions? My life has been completely out of my control for over a hundred years now. This is the first choice I have been given in a long time.' **He decided to answer. The person in front of him has piqued his interest.

**"Okay. Fine, I will tell you. Feel honoured that I decided to tell you. Centuries ago, this world was inhabited by a monster called the Juubi. It was a huge mass of foul chakra and it wrought untold destruction upon this world. The monster was finally defeated by a person you all know as the Rikudo Sennin. After defeating it, he sealed it within himself and became the first ever Jinchuriki. He was no ordinary man. He was the first ninja, the first person to understand the concept of chakra and to understand its usage. When he was nearing death, he realized that after his passage, the Juubi would break free again. To prevent that, he created us, nine Bijuu and split the Juubi's chakra among us. By doing so, he prevented the destruction of this world by the Juubi. And that is how us Bijuu were born.**

One-Tails or **Ichibi no Shukaku, takes the form of a racoon.**

Two-Tails or** Nibi no Nekomata, takes the form of a two-tailed cat. **

Three-Tails or **Sanbi no Kyodaigame, takes the form of a three-tailed turtle.**

Four-Tails or ** Yonbi no Saru, takes the form of a four-tailed gorilla. **

Five-Tails** or Gobi no Irukauma, takes the form of a five-tailed dolphin-horse.**

Six-Tails or **Rokubi no Namekuji, takes the form of six-tailed slug.**

Seven-Tails or **Nanabi no Kabutomushi, takes the form of a seven-tailed beetle. **

Eight-Tails or **Hachibi no Kyogyu, takes the form of a eight-tailed ushi-oni-like beast.**

Nine-Tails or **Kyuubi no Youki that's me.**

"**We each had our own way of running things, but there were a few common laws we held amongst ourselves to protect the life and land that was here before our arrival. The most important law was the laws of guardianship which ****basically**** meant that the Bijuu that reigned over an area were responsible for the humans living there. I can tell you personally that nearly all of the Bijuu hated that law at first. I mean, really, we were forced to treat you humans in a way that was unthinkable for us."**

"**Some of us made pacts with groups of shinobis and granted them special traits which you call Kekkai Genkai. We have huge stores of chakra which freely flow within and around us in order to achieve our desired results. Experience with that makes us masters of charka manipulation. While you humans, your kind of 'control' is manipulating it externally and in doing so waste it." **

"**However with time, the increasing sins of mankind made the gods angry and we had to intervene at times on their behalf. We had to**** prevent human kind from doing something that mortals have no right to do, or to try to humble the arrogant, injure the pride and ego of arrogant."**

"**In retaliation the Shinobis tried to capture us and use our power. Some of us were captured and sealed in objects or persons who were called Jinchuriki."**

"**I rarely ventured in the human realm content in keeping away from human affairs. However I was summoned to this world by that accursed Uchiha – Uchiha Madara. He summoned me and used a Genjutsu to control my actions in the battle ****at the Valley of the End, against Hashirama Senju. To aid her husband, Mito Uzumaki used a Fuinjutsu to seal me within herself, becoming my first jinchuriki. Despite the seal's strength, it almost broke at some later point when she was going through childbirth. Eventually, it was decided that Kushina Uzumaki would be the new host for me, due to her special chakra. At some point, Kushina married Minato Namikaze who became the forth Hokage and they conceived a son. Because the seal within Kushina's body would be at its weakest during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Kushina left the village in secret and gave birth in a remote location. Soon after Naruto was born they were found by Uchiha Madara who extracted me from Kushina's body. I tried to resist the control of the Sharingan but Madara's advanced form of Sharingan was too powerful for me to resist. Controlled by Madara, I was forced to attack Konoha bringing massive destruction and death. To save his village, Minato Namikaze, the forth Hokage was forced to summon the Shinigami and used the Shiki Fuin to seal myself into Naruto.** **I know you hate me but know this I had no intention to meddle in the affairs of humans."**

"Thanks for telling the true story." Replied Ryuu after listening attentively to the story. He had known some of the facts rest he had assumed, so it was good to be confirmed. He nudged Naruto who was sitting stunned with the revelations.

"Oh Kyubi san, I don't hate you, you had no control of your action. Though the event resulted in my parents and countless other Konoha ninja's death, I can't hold their death upon you. You are as much the victim as me; rather I would like to thank you for looking after me all these years. I presume it was you who was responsible for my quick healing from all those attacks earlier on." Naruto added showing that he has really taken the story to his heart. Ryuu smiled, proud at the forgiveness shown by Naruto. He had chosen well.

"**Call me Kurama, it's my name. Kyubi no Youki is my title as the Nine tailed lord of the fox. Ningen you have earned my respect to call by my name."**

Ryuu and Naruto smiled widely at the show of trust by the Kyubi.

"**Now tell me who are you Ryuu san?" asked Kurama.**

"My name is Harry Potter. Since it is difficult to pronounce my name I have taken on the name of Ryuu Togeika. My wife Hermione Potter aka Fukuro Togeika and I come from a distant land. Where we are from, shinobis do not exist but instead we have wizard and witches. Instead of jutsus we have magic. Naruto is my cousin from my mother's sister who was your previous jinchuriki. I have travelled to this dimension to aid Naruto. I think you are aware of the upcoming storm. I have to help Naruto be prepared to fight for his destiny."

"**Hmm, a dimension traveller, that too from Kushina's dimension, now tell me, why do you feel like the death god?"**

"Well, in my dimension during fighting an evil wizard, I gained a few artefacts which made me the Master of Death. The dimension we are may not be the same, but being the master of death transcends dimension and time. Here also, I have the same powers." Ryuu added with a smirk.

"**What! Do you mean you have control over the Shinigami?"**

"Let's find out." Ryuu added with mentally summoning the cloak of invisibility to him, the ring of resurrection and the death stick already present on him. With the three Deathly Hallows with him, Ryuu called for death with his green eyes twinkled mischievously.

Suddenly the mindscape was filled with an oppressive presence.

"**Who has summoned me?" the familiar cloaked figure of Shinigami thundered.**

Naruto was frozen stiff with fear. Kurama was also sweating in the presence of the fabled death god. Seemingly unaffected Ryuu flared his aura he had kept tightly bound within himself.

"**You! Master. What are you doing here?" asked a startled death god.**

"Oh I was just listening to Kurama san here, and wondering if you could help us. I wish you could free Kurama san's soul, retaining the chakra within Naruto Kun to be used by him at his discretion." Asked a bemused Ryuu. 

"**Your wish is my command, master. I know of the circumstances of the sealing. Being a deity I could not directly interfere with the human realm even if I wanted. I will free Kurama's soul and do as you ask. I just want a favour master." **The Shinigami's answer shocked everybody except his master. Naruto was hard pressed to suppress a snicker seeing the almighty Shinigami bowing in front of his Ni san. Kurama was shocked. He thought the rumours he heard about the master of death was just that rumours. But seeing the Shinigami bow before this wizard shook his world to the core.

"**Master, Some of the mortals has taken different methods of achieving an imperfect method of immortality. This has caused imbalance in the nature. I would like to these foul mortals handed over to me."** The Shinigami requested. He was well aware of his master's power and knew what he asked was well within his capabilities.

"Okay, I will do as you ask, I already am aware of these individuals and will deliver them to you in due time." Ryuu answered with a frown.

Suddenly the Shinigami was wrapped in a black oppressive aura and Naruto, Ryuu and an insubstantial Kurama in his fox form found themselves in the real world outside the mindscape.

"**I am free! I am free." **It looked quite odd, when a ghost like nine tailed fox was jumping up and down swishing his tails. **"Thank you Ryuu sama, Shinigami sama." **Both Naruto and Ryuu looked with amusement at the antics of the fox lord. Who will believe them if they try to tell later about the behaviour of the almighty Kyubi. They themselves had a hard time believing with their own eyes.

"**Master, I have done as you asked, Naruto now has all the nine tails worth of chakra, though he will not be able to gain control over them all at once. He will have to train hard and can achieve control over one tail per year. I can assume you will look after his training, master."**

Kurama meanwhile has started to glow. He lowered his head and faced Naruto.

"**Naruto, I know I can't make up for the five years of abuse and pain you had to suffer due to me, but I will be honoured if you sign this summoning contract of the Kitsunes. I am not asking Ryuu Sama as I can feel he already has two celestial summoning contracts."**

Naruto was delighted to get the chance of signing a summoning contract. He was though was confused with the remark of Ryuu Ni san having two celestial summons. He thought he will ask later. Meanwhile he decided to answer Kurama. "I will be honoured to sign the contract Kurama san. What do I have to do?"

Kurama just smirked and suddenly Naruto felt a burning sensation in his right arm. Surprised Naruto looked at his arm to find a red tattoo of a nine tailed fox over his right arm.

"**When you need to summon, just flare a little chakra to the tattoo. Since you already have my Youki or chakra as you call it your method is a little different than others. Goodbye Naruto, May you fulfil what you are destined for. Goodbye Ryuu Sama"**

Soon Kurama along with the Shinigami vanished leaving behind a smiling Ryuu and an excited Naruto shouting about his Kitsune contract and how he will become the Hokage in no time.

"Naruto ni san, can I ask you a question? What did Kurama san meant by you having two celestial contracts. What are the celestial contract?" Naruto asked when his excitement has subsided.

"Well Naruto kun, I have the summoning contracts of the Dragons and the phoenixes. They are celestial beings and their contracts are supposed to be myths and are called so."

"Wow! How did you get those contracts?" asked an awed Naruto.

"Well, the phoenix summoning contract was given by Fawkes, the phoenix I talked earlier. In fact, Fukuro chan also signed it. As for the dragon contract, it is a secret that I will tell you later. It will be a surprise." Ryuu answered with his eyes twinkling.

"Please Naruto Ni san tell me .Please..." Naruto pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Oh no, I am not telling. Nope."

"Fukuro nee chan! Fukuro nee chan! Ryuu ni san is being mean." Naruto started running.

"Naruto... come back here, you little devil."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Bakaisha: Hi, everybody thanks for reading and reviewing. I would like to thank all my readers and my reviewers for their encouragement and advice. I'm trying to have plots and settings that are original, that I haven't seen anywhere else so far, but I doubt one can be truly original having read so many FF's and the original books of course. One tends to get influenced from so many fictions, so I would like to acknowledge in advance to any writer whose work has similarities to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and am making no money from this. Any OC found is probably mine.  
"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu/spell

**(HI)** means jutsu/spell translation

(Hi) means author's note

{Hi} means phoenix speech

**Chapter 7**

World Narutoverse

Location A trunk in the potter hideout under fidelius at Takenoko village

Time Year two inside the trunk, outside two days.

Beep!Beep!

The annoying noise of the alarm made Naruto groan and wake up. He looked out of his window and the outside was still dark. The sun was yet to rise, though he thought bemusedly about the magic to simulate sunrise and sunset by charming the windows. Still it felt nice, with the added bonus of not feeling cooped up in a trunk.

Naruto shuffled himself to the bathroom where he washed his face before heading out to the Training Room. As soon as he opened the front door, he shivered slightly as the cold air made contact with his body. He started his daily morning exercise as shown by Ryuu Ni san. Grumbling about insane taskmasters Naruto quickly finished his morning routine. It has been two years, and he has grown quite a lot. Few seven year old can boast of his lean athletic built he has developed due to the nutrition potions, diet and exercise. Unstrapping the chakra weights his Ni san has given to him, he went to have his breakfast.

"Good morning Fukuro nee chan, Ryuu ni san" Naruto greeted with a smile and sat down to have his breakfast. One thing has to be said, his Ni san makes excellent meal. Though he hate to admit they tasted as good as Ramen. Wolfing down the sumptuous breakfast, he quickly made his way to the Library. Picking one of the books given by Fukuro nee chan he started to peruse through it.

Not for long he was immersed in his transfiguration third-year book 'An Intermediate level of Transfiguration, grade three'. He still remembered the introduction of the standard first-year book of transfiguration: 'Transfiguration is the art of turning one object into another. When transfiguring something, one must focus on the wand movements and the incantation spoken to obtain the necessary changes in the object. Transfiguration requires concentration and skill and thus is seen as one of the most difficult subjects of magic.'After that introduction, the book started to list the assignments.

Naruto was later given the secret to transfiguration by Ryuu Ni san – it's all in the visualization. Naruto listened with rapt attention as Ryuu Ni san went on his Lecture mode:

"Transfiguration is described as one of the most difficult subjects of magic. The art of turning one object into another is not just in the wand movements and incantations, but it is also in the visualization process during the feats of magic that make the change work. Ordinary books on this subject only mention wand movements and incantations, because it causes the person performing the magic to focus on the object and desired result. This focus is the visualization mentioned before, which is the most important part of the transfiguration. For example, when trying inanimate-to-inanimate transfiguration by trying to transfigure say a match into a needle, it is important to visualize the change. You need to think of the wood changing into metal, the match head changing into the needle's eye and the other end of the match turning pointy. You need to visualize the details, the feel of the needle, the coldness of the metal, the texture, every minute detail. The more detailed is your visualization the better will be the result. When you successfully accomplish this assignment, it is only practicing your visualization and learning the wand movements and incantations by hard for this type of transfiguration." Explained Ryuu Ni san.

The theory book that Ryuu Ni san gave him later, went further in depth and described the transfiguration in detail. The assignment was merely a way to give an example of the 'secret of transfiguration' applied to 'inanimate-to-inanimate transfigurations

Soon Naruto was practicing the wand movements with wand with out incanting the spell, which is what his Fukuro nee chan advised him to do for these subjects initially. Later when he was confident he was to cast the spell. This was true for his other subjects too.

Speaking of other subjects made Naruto look around and stare at the stacks of books and scrolls for his other subjects. His one of the favorite subject being Charms which his Fukuro nee chan had explained to him in details.

"Charms is a subject of magic that teaches several spells to facilitate magical people throughout their daily lives. It is a way in which magic is guided or 'charmed' to have the necessary effect required by the castor. It's a form of magic that is ever-growing for when the magical community needs something; charms are invented to make it happen. The subject is nearly endless in its possibilities and uses in our day to day life. Charms is a subject of magic that basically denotes every spell for some desirable outcome. The secret of performing a charm is willing the result to happen. For example, when trying to levitate a feather in the air with the levitation charm, it is important to will the feather to rise up in the air. Together with the 'swish and flick' wand movements and the incantation 'Wingardium Leviosa', the magic is charmed to raise the feather and while doing this it helps if you will the feather to float and rise in air." She had explained.

It seemed that this year's book continued with various similar examples of more and more complex charms, detailing the willing part with every charm mentioned. It seemed like an amazingly interesting subject and Naruto couldn't wait to try out some of the charms mentioned in his daily spar with Ryuu Ni san. He had studied the different charms intently for over 2 year, memorizing every aspect (including practicing the wand movements) and figuring out the 'will' needed for performing the charm.

Thinking of spar with Ryuu Ni san sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. His Ni san can be scary if he wanted, Naruto was still sore from yesterday's spar. Ryuu Ni san has started to mix Jutsus and magical spell in his sparring and Naruto was reminded that his cousin is no mere mortal. In spite of his new battle robe Naruto was thrashed around like a doll.

Flashback

"Hey, Naruto come here, I have something for you". Ryuu Ni san in the morning breakfast table beckoned to Naruto and handed him a packet

Eagerly Harry tore the packet and he saw a cloak that looked his Ni san's invisibility cloak. "This looks a lot like your invisibility cloak." Naruto exclaimed.

"It looks similar because they are made from the same material, except this one is a battle robe. Basically all you have to do is concentrate on becoming invisible or visible, and I have made it such that it responds to chakra. The robes will protect you from just about any curse and jutsus of class B or less, besides the Unforgivables and other darker dangerous curses and jutsus, they can also take any form and color you wish, but it takes extra concentration. For example, the cloak could become your old outfit , yes that orange colored jumpsuit with the same properties as in normal form, except that to keep it up, it feeds off your chakra and takes intense concentration, though with your chakra level it shouldn't be hard for you to keep it up at all times. Another thing the robe is self-cleaning so it doesn't need to be washed as well as charmed to expand as you grow and remain at a comfortable temperature irrespective of the outside weather." Ryuu Ni san said

"Neat, I think I'll like wearing this as my normal clothing and when I return I will take the Jumpsuit form. Ha, Ha, Ryuu ni san can't hurt me now in our spar" Naruto exclaimed happily. However his happiness lasted only a few minutes as Ryuu Ni san's curses and jutsus made bruises even while wearing the battle robe.

"Naruto remember, this battle robe will help in your protection but it is not an absolute defense. You have to learn to avoid or shield from the spells or jutsus." Ryuu Ni san admonished Naruto after the spar.

End flashback

Naruto's study in non-wand based magical subjects also has gone on smoothly. Herbology which he started learning in the second year was a hands-on kind of subject so all Naruto's could do was read about the various plants and the way to treat them. 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' was read and memorized fairly quickly. It did list several products from the plants though, or the plant itself, which could be used as potion ingredients and Naruto quickly matched them to several draughts in his potions books.

Speaking of Potion, Potions was the subject that Naruto seemed to love most. The precise description of the way the ingredients should look like before they're added to the brew, the extreme caution advised when stirring the cauldron and the detailed required results specified in his potion books was initially too complex for Naruto to understand. But both Ryuu Ni san and Fukuro nee chan explained Naruto with patience. It was a skill to master, but it was precise, that was a given. What excited Naruto was the potential of potions in battle and pranks.

His study of Non Chakra based Jutsus were also going along splendidly.

His chakra control has improved immensely. He has passed the stage of fighting on trees upside down with Ryuu Ni san to fighting over the surface of the pool inside the training room. He has learned the academy three basic jutsus, though he still had to cut down his minimum number of bunshin to 100. In compensation he has learned the kagebushin, though he had to promise Ryuu Ni san not to perform it in absence of him or later in front of any other person with out his permission. Ryuu Ni san and Fukuro nee chan had been extremely happy about the amount of control he had gained over the Kyubi's chakra. Few weeks back he had successfully gained control over two tails worth of chakra.

His kenjutsu training with Ryuu Ni san was going slowly and Ryuu Ni san has told him that he will later arrange for a kenjutsu trainer. His history and calligraphy training is coming to an end to great relief of Naruto.

This year two new subjects were added Runes and Fuinjutsu. Naruto was already excited about those two. He was also excited about the fact that he will be shortly starting wandless magic with Ryuu Ni san. Though how Naruto got his wand, was quite a memorable experience.

Flashback

"Today Naruto we will craft your wand. The creation of a wand is finding the right combination of both wand core and wood type. After that, the assimilation process starts where the core and wood are combined into a wand capable of casting spells, this is where the expertise of a wand crafter is required. And last but not least is the inscribing of the wand with runes for the caster's preference as well as blood bonding the wand to the caster. The last part is usually performed by the witch or wizard, so that no other can use that particular wand." Ryuu Ni san told him while preparing his workshop for the process. He was lining up every jar, vial and wood type that he had in the room.

"Now, please walk around the room slowly and you'll feel a pull from various objects on the shelves. These substances are drawn to a part of your magical core and, when created into a wand, will be able to channel your magic. I want you to gather the items you feel connected to and place them on this table." Ryuu Ni san motioned to the ingredients and types of wood first and finished at the empty spot on his workbench.

Naruto started walking towards the blocks of wood placed on the table. He felt a pull to a block of wood and picked it up.

"Willow, nice my mother's wand was also made of willow." Exclaimed Ryuu Ni san.

Naruto started walking along the table with jars holding the wand core but none of the jars felt right to him. He walked a few times but still to his despair none felt right. He along with Ryuu Ni san and Fukuro nee chan were feeling depressed.

Suddenly the room was bathed in a white light, and a bird seemingly made of fire appeared.

"Fawkes" exclaimed Ryuu Ni san.

{Hello, Harry, Hermione and little Naruto, how are you? Hope your learning is going along smoothly. } trilled Fawkes and dropped a red furry long hair along with his tail feather. {This hair from the Lord of kitsune and my tail feather will serve as your wand core little Naruto.}

Naruto's jaws dropped at the site of the majestic bird whose story he has heard before. The hair and feather both beckoned Naruto and he picked them up and handed over to Ryuu Ni san with a nod.

Fawkes flashed away leaving them awed and thankful.

Eventually Naruto was handed his wand after three days; Ten inch, Willow swishy with phoenix feather and tail of the lord of kitsune as core.

End flashback

Naruto was however extremely excited about wandless magic. Wands have their uses. Precision, delicacy, accuracy and focused power being among them. But every witch and wizard begins as a wandless one after all childhood accidental magical outburst are wandless magic albeit uncontrolled but nonetheless wandless. When wizards and witches grow up they try to channel this magic by the wands. So all wizards and witches are capable of wandless magic and all that limits that potential is imagination and laziness. Less power is required for a wand spell than a similar wandless one. But less knowledge of a specific spell is required for wandless magic. Wandless magic is all about intent and mental discipline.

Speaking of mental discipline, Naruto's Occlumency training and Animagus training has come a long way. Occlumency was the most difficult thing Naruto had ever tried in his life. He used the meditation techniques he had learned to find his mindscape. Initially it had been a sewer to utter embarrassment of Naruto but soon he was able to transform it into a replica of Konoha. Naruto immediately started fortifying his defenses. He set up numerous traps, hid Anbus in the shadows, and fortified the walls of Konoha. Ryuu Ni san was quite pleased with his progress and gave many valuable tips. He is still learning newer ways to improve his defense and his creative thinking is sure coming handy.

His Animagus training had progressed slowly but it had given Naruto one of his biggest shocks when his form was revealed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ah a cliffy! Hopefully you will enjoy the chapter and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Bakaisha: Hi, everybody sorry for the delay. I was knocked out with flu and didn't have the energy to sit up and type. I would like to thank all my readers and my reviewers for their reviews, encouragement and advice. I am thinking about leaving the trunk and venturing in the world, real time in next chapter or the one after that. I am getting claustrophobic and itching to come out of the trunk ;-). So please review and give your opinion regarding some time skip or shall I continue with the same pace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and am making no money from this. Any OC found is probably mine.  
"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu/spell

**(HI)** means jutsu/spell translation

(Hi) means author's note

{Hi} means phoenix speech

**Chapter 8**

World Narutoverse

Location A trunk in the potter hideout under fidelius at Takenoko village

Time Year two inside the trunk, outside two days.

Naruto was nervous as hell since morning. Reason, he will begin his Animagus training today. It has been quite a few weeks of extensive meditation exercise after which his Nisan has felt that Naruto was ready to take the necessary steps of becoming an Animagus.

Fukuro nee chan has spent the whole day yesterday drawing complex runic circles on the ritual chamber's floor that were beyond Naruto's comprehension. Ryuu Ni san explained that the runic circles will help Naruto achieve the Animagus form which he has without any compromise.

"Compromise, what compromise?" Enquired a curious Naruto.

"Usually the methods used for determination of Animagus form use a potion induced trance like state where one faces their Animagus form. What people don't realize that the potion actually forces one's mind in the strongest possibility of Animagus form that the mind can perceive. This actually though beneficial in quickly determination of the Animagus form also limits the person." Explained Ryuu Ni san.

"How it can limit if it is helpful?"

"Well, the potion actually forces one's mind to perceive only the strongest possibility not all the possibility. So if you have the possibility of having more than one form if you are not perceptive enough you may miss your other forms. That's why there have been no records of any multi Animagus before."

"What do you mean before?"

Ryuu ni san smirked at Naruto and asked him to follow into the training ground.

Once within the training ground, Ryuu Ni san stepped away from Naruto and said "well you are going to see my Animagus form which I achieved shortly after defeat of Voldemort".

Suddenly Ryuu Ni san started to glow and soon there was a magnificent black bird which resembled Fawkes the phoenix, Naruto had the opportunity to meet before. The black bird was wreathed in shadows and it looked at Naruto with its green eyes and trilled. The song filled naruto's heart with happiness and love as well as a sense of caution.

Soon the bird started to change shape and Ryuu Ni san appeared.

"This is my Shadow Phoenix form. In this form along with the usual powers of phoenix you have learned, I also can travel by shadows and this form has also helped in my elemental powers." Ryuu Ni san explained.

"Cool! Will I have similar cool form" Naruto was jumping with joy and expectations.

"Now Naruto back away a little further, you are in for a treat." Ryuu Ni san told Naruto with a twinkle in the eye that made Naruto queasy in the stomach. He remembered when ever Ryuu Ni san had that infernal twinkle; things don't bode well for others.

Naruto backed away with trepidation.

Ryuu Ni san soon was enveloped in a similar glow, however it started to get larger and larger. Naruto backed away further and in the process tripped over his feet.

When he looked up, Naruto's jaw dropped down to the ground literally in shock. In front of him towering over the field stood a massive beast of at least as high as the Hokage tower. Naruto immediate recognised the beast as a Dragon. The dragon was a massive beast towering over fifty feet, black and dark red scales shining with a golden glow, the huge jaw open with two front sharp teeth almost larger than Naruto himself. Suddenly the dragon opened its jaw wider and let out a deafening roar along with a massive burst of flame. Naruto could literally feel the heat even from such a distance. Then it unfurled its massive wing and took to the sky. Even remembering Fukuro nee Chan's lesson about the almost limitless expansion charm of the room, Naruto feared that the dragon might break the sky, umm the ceiling.

Eventually after a few breathless moment of acrobatic flying the dragon suddenly dived towards Naruto and landed on its massive paws sending shock waves along the ground. The dragon soon started shrinking and Ryuu Ni san stood in its place laughing at the gob smacked face of Naruto.

"This is my other form, the Japanese Bronze dragon; it measures between fifty and sixty feet. Its scales are usually of a metallic hue, copper, silver, or gold in colour. In addition of being endowed with the offensive weapons it has impressive defensive abilities, including a very high resistance to magical effects, an ability to camouflage itself so well as to render itself invisible like a Disillusion Charm, and ability to teleport itself from place to place similar to an Apparition Spell. It's extremely intellect and magical resistance also provide it with very strong mental defences against telepathic or other types of mind attacks. It can attack with its front two claws and the sharp spike on its tail can inflict much damage. It can and will bite, and the two large fangs can inject a potent poison that will cause the victim to sleep for anywhere from few hours to days, depending upon the size of the victim. In addition, it can breathe a stinging cloud of gas that is not fatal, but will cause those within the cloud to fall asleep."

Naruto could just nod at the explanation of Ryuu Ni san's second Animagus form.

"Now let's go Fukuro will have finished the runic circles by now".

Inside the Ritual chamber

"Now Naruto you will lie down on this circle and meditate as we practiced, once we have powered up the runes you will find your form or if you are lucky enough forms. Then I will give you the potion and it will help you transform into your form." Fukuro nee chan explained to an obviously excited Naruto.

"Naruto mind it, the flaring up of the runes may cause a little headache when you try to reach your form."

Naruto nodded and sat down in the marked area and slowly focused inwards as he had practiced before. The runes were powered up by Ryuu and Fukuro as they waited for Naruto to wake up from the meditative trance.

Ryuu and Fukuro waited for almost two hours as Naruto went into the trance, just when Fukuro was contemplating if anything had gone wrong, Naruto began to stir and groan.

Groggily, Naruto woke up and put his hand to his head. "Owe," he mumbled and looked around with a shocked look on his face.

"When you said there may be a little headache, you weren't kidding, were you Ryuu Ni san? Because I feel that I have been run over by an angry mob."Naruto asked a little crossly at his Ni san. The only response was a little sniggering from him.

"How did it go?" Fukuro nee chan asked with concern in her voice that never failed to warm up Naruto's mood.

"Well, I felt like I was split in two," said Naruto. "I kept feeling torn between two images. Sometimes I was a canine a fox perhaps. Sometimes I was a big, ferocious creature with wings and claws. I thought I was losing my mind."

"The potion will allow you to transform later on without needing the runic power up, you will be able to do it simply by thinking about it. Sometimes the initial change can be painful, but you must focus on the thought that you felt when. Continue with the transformation no matter what happens, or it will get a lot worse. Any questions you need to ask Naruto? OK, this is your last chance to change your mind. Alright, then let's start. Bottoms up!"

Naruto quickly gulped down the potion thinking yet again about the one common thing about the potions their horrendous taste.  
At first, he didn't feel anything. He then blacked out, but could tell he was on his feet. All of a sudden, he felt himself being pulled two different ways. He had already figured that he had multiple forms, but was more curious as to what his forms would be.

After his curiosity came out, he was thrust forward. He felt himself fall to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the new sharpness of his vision and the scents around him. He stood up, and noticed he was quite short. After realizing his sudden altitude, he started to get dizzy. He shook his head, and noticed his new, orange hair brighter than his suit flow all around him. Harry decided to look at himself. His body had golden orange fur that seemed to glow when the light hit it right. The tip of his tail also consisted of the same orange hair. Wait! What's that he has two tails? He noticed how fluffy it really was. Harry also felt the strong sense of bravery, but even a stronger sense of curiosity? Yes, he noticed now how bad he wanted to go examine the things around him.

Just when he was getting ready to move, he again felt it. Naruto felt an extremely strong sense of bravery, stronger than his first form. He also felt an urge to protect everyone he knew and didn't know. He also wanted to go out in the wide sky, and fight the injustice of the world. He slowly grew in size until he assumed the form of a large bird with a wing span of about fifteen feet long. His feathers seemed to shimmer with a bright silver hue, with electricity crackling around. The bird walked awkwardly on its two legs for a moment and flapped its wide wings around a few times before it learned to balance itself properly. Coiling its legs, it sprang into the air and began beating its wings, only to crash back to the floor in a heap. The sudden pain associated with the crash made Naruto revert back to his human self and wake up.

"Ouch!" He sat up rubbing his shoulders and found Ryuu Ni san and Fukuro nee chan smiling widely at him.

"Tell me, tell me! What I am?" Naruto started jumping around in his excitement.

"Well as expected one of your form is of a fox, a two tailed Kitsune to be precise, though I think the number of tails will increase as your control over Kurama's power improve. Your next form is a surprising one, if I am correct it's a magical supposedly extinct bird of prey, the Thunderbird". Stated a grinning Ryuu Ni san.

"You are correct Ryuu, it is a Thunderbird. They are supposedly extinct since the times of Merlin. They are said to be extremely ferocious hunter with almost no fear and very protective of their family. They are extremely fast flyer with a power of instantaneous transportation. They are supposed to have excellent control over a lot of elemental powers as wind, water and electricity and ultimately as a combination over weather as storms. In fact their name came from their power to cause freakish storms in their anger. They were in old times thought as harbinger of war". Fukuro nee chan added as usual from her eidetic memory.

"Cool! I have an awesome form. I will become Hokage in no time". Naruto started jumping in his usual exuberance.

"Now now, Naruto you have a lot of work to do before you master those forms. But the good thing is that you will have a lot of benefit to gain from your animagi forms. Usually a lot of the abilities of the Animagus are transferred to the person. So this might help you in achieving your elemental training a lot easier". Fukuro cautioned Naruto before he was lost in his day dreaming.

The next few weeks passed away quickly for Naruto as he struggled to keep up with his studies. His magical subjects of Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Runes, Potions, Arithmancy were progressing nicely. His prankster side screamed in delight at the thought of all the pranks he could pull with help of the new knowledge. He had also progressed nicely in his study of shinobi related studies as weapons throwing, chakra control exercise, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu. He had recently started performing Taijutsu katas after his Fukuro nee chan has deemed his physical development adequate to handle the strain of rigorous training after his prolonged state of malnourishment. His Ninjutsu studies were rather going slow as due to his huge chakra reserve his Ni san has focussed more on control of the huge reserve rather than teach him fancy jutsus. He has learned the academy three basic jutsus along with Kagebunshin though he was forbidden to use it without supervision. But Naruto was not worried, His Ni san has promised to teach him an awesome jutsu if he can raise his chakra control to adequate level. He will need to spar on water for two hour with his Ni san. He can already last about an hour.

He was particularly proud of his Animagus training and Metamorphagus training. He can now successfully change his hair colour, eye colour, facial features. But he has yet to alter his size, any change tried were transient and caused severe problem in his balance.

Soon it was time for his third year inside the trunk. Naruto has come to enjoy his stay with the one thing he craved most, his family. He still thanked his lucky stars for the day when his family came to rescue him. His time with his family has alleviated his insecurity and loneliness of his earlier days. He no longer needed to wear the mask of a foolish prankster to gather attention. His wounds were healing and after a long time Naruto was truly happy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Yes, yes press the pretty button down below, please. No! Not that button ;-) the button for review below.


	9. Chapter 9

Bakaisha: Hi, everybody, the next chapter is up. It took a little while, but I think it has come up OK :-) . I would like to thank all my readers and my reviewers for their reviews, encouragement and advice. So please review and give your opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and am making no money from this. Any OC found is probably mine.  
"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu/spell

(Hi) means author's note

{Hi} means phoenix speech

**Chapter 9**

World Narutoverse

Location Konoha

Time Seven days after Naruto had gone missing.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage sighed as he read over the report Anbu handed him. He had been up all night, waiting, in hopes of word that Naruto was found and retrieved, but it was not to be. Naruto was like a grandson to the Sandaime Hokage, and losing him hurt worse than a kunai through his heart. He has shortened his stay at the Daimyo's place after he heard of the incident of Naruto missing. As he read the report, he found his mood growing worse. The mob that had chased Naruto out into the forest, up the hill was already sent to Ibiki, still the only information they had received was that, the hut Naruto had entered had been pushed into the waterfall. This led the Sandaime to one conclusion and that is finding and retrieving Naruto would be next to impossible. The waterfall was very steep and meandered through a dense forest before entering the land of waves. It was virtually impossible to follow the trail or arrange for a search party large enough to be effective. However he had a slim hope, considering the regenerative abilities granted to Naruto due to the Kyubi sealed in him. If any one can come out alive it would be Naruto. Still he dare not raise his hope, only to be disheartened later.

"Sandaime-sama?"

Sarutobi looked up at Inu the dog faced Anbu, who had a concerned tone to his voice.

"Yes Inu?"

"Permission to speak freely?" asked the Anbu before removing the mask to reveal the worried face of Hatake Kakashi.

Sandaime sighed and nodded.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance more if I was sent on a solo mission to find and retrieve Naruto. I don't want to mean anything but the attitude of some of the shinobis is not favourable for Naruto." Kakashi asked with his visible eye staring at the Hokage hopefully.

The Hokage once again sighed and thought of the restrictions put on the expense in finding Naruto by the civilian council. He can barely send any Anbu team. The face of Naruto leapt in his mind. Sarutobi turned his head and looked up at the picture of the Fourth Hokage and made up his mind. He will not let Minato's legacy get lost so easily.

He steeled himself for the upcoming tussle with the council and ordered. "Kakashi you are hereby given a S ranked mission of locating and retrieving Naruto Uzumaki. You will report to me directly and may use any means necessary to achieve your mission. Go, may the will of fire guide your path."

"Thank you Sandaime-sama, I will not fail you." Kakashi left the Hokage tower in a whirlwind of leaves.

In said tower, an aging Hokage sat at his desk, sulking behind an impressive stack of papers. Needless to say, all the papers were very important to the safety, security, and prosperity of the village, but somehow completely unnecessary at the same time, hence their place at the desk of the most powerful person in Konoha, but in a seemingly unimportant pile.

The Hokages, earlier and present, had all been baffled many times over about how long something could set on their desk without anyone baring the council giving a care at all, but then as soon as said paper was signed, controversy after controversy broke out.

This, however, did nothing to diminish his ever present boredom, or prevent the air of despair that constantly permeated the room. Yes, the title of Hokage was a prestigious title, one that almost everyone seemed to wish for, but one of the jobs in the village with the least number of willing and worthy replacements.

The Third had spent many a night perusing exactly why he had accepted the job from his successor, why he hadn't handed it off to some other poor person. The Third gave an audible sigh. Ever since Naruto's disappearance, he has been losing faith in the village he was governing. The aging Hokage knew this, knew that his job would be no longer his quite soon, but could not bring himself to care about it. All he did anymore was sulk at his desk, and hope that he finds a worthy successor to the hat.

Yes, the job of Hokage had taken an immense toll on Sarutobi; one that he was no longer sure that he could recover from. Sure, the villagers all adored him for the times of prosperity that he had brought the village, but his long reign had made him into somewhat of a god on earth, a man to be respected, but not one to befriend. Even his family had been alienated from him by his accursed job.

No, Naruto was Sarutobi's lifeline to the world of the everyday, the one person who truly loved him, like a grandfather and friend. He needed Naruto's companionship dearly; he yearned for it, and he was willing to go to whatever measures necessary to retain said companionship.

** Meanwhile**

World Narutoverse

Location A trunk in the potter hideout under fidelius at Takenoko village

Time Year Seven inside the trunk, outside seven days.

As he peeked around the corner of the alley, Naruto saw that the seven cloaked shinobis made up a circle around him, Naruto pointed his wand towards three of the cloaked shinobis and muttering; "**Reducto**_!"_ The cloaked shinobis were blown apart, scattered as far as thirty feet, dead or just unconscious Naruto didn't really care as long as they weren't getting up any time soon.

With the circle blown apart into a semi-circle, Naruto ran through the dark alley in the gap between the buildings and back towards the alley, zigzagging as the cloaked shinobis, who had just recovered from the explosion, began to shoot deadly jutsus his way. Back in the darker shadows of the alleys, Naruto managed to find a large trashcan and positioned himself behind it, using as a blockade between him and his pursuers. Catching his breath and forcing himself to calm down, Naruto peeked over his barrier to see the cloaked shinobis running his way, having seen him duck behind the trashcan.

Steadying his wand on his left arm, Naruto made a one handed sign and shouted; and launched a massive fire ball "**Firestyle: grand Fireball**!" The massive fireball was launched at the group of shinobis; however they were prepared this time. One of them quickly made the necessary hand signs and yelled "**Water Release: Water Encampment Wall**, a defensive jutsu that created a wall of water meant to block mostly fire jutsu. However Naruto didn't wait for the shinobis to recover, he aimed his wand and yelled "**Confrigro**". The spell made through the wall of water and made the alley floor along with the water wall to explode. The explosion took care of another two cloaked shinobis. The remaining two cloaked shinobi continued forward, slowing slightly.

Now feeling exposed, Naruto pulled himself to his feet, just as one of the cloaked shinobi yelled "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough****"** as a strong wind blasts through blowing back all in its path.

Suddenly Naruto spotted a hail of kunai coming his way, thinking quickly he barely managed to raise a solid shield, shouting "**Contego"** .He successfully managed to shield himself, as all around him things were sliced and thrown apart with the blast of wind enhanced kunai.

Naruto retaliated with "**Lightning Release: Shocking Whip of Paralysis"**, a jutsu that mimics a whip that temporarily paralyzes the touched opponent.

The pair of shinobis dodged the whip and sent off "**Fire**** Release: Phoenix Fire**" an offensive jutsu launching multiple fire projectiles towards Naruto who raised a shield and once again yelled "**Reducto**".

The shinobi managed to dodge the curse, but it hit the wall of the alley behind him sending masses of debris showering down on him, knocking him unconscious and effectively knocking him out.

Taking his chance Naruto apparated with an almost inaudible pop and appeared behind the last shinobi stunning him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry magically bound his opponent with ropes.

Slowly the surrounding along with its destruction and the gore vanished away revealing the pristine floor of the training cum battle simulation room. In the center stood an imposing figure.

Over the last few years Naruto has grown up, now he stood about 5'2" with almost no fat on his body. He wore a dark blue Shinobi vest with black ANBU pants with a blue hilt that seemed to belong to a katana. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung to his shoulder blades with familiar whisker marks on his cheeks that has faded since the removal of kyubi. With black combat boots and dark blue fingerless gloves for extra protection along with his battle robe Naruto looked quite intimidating.

Naruto slowly walked up to a panel and put his tip of the wand in a slot and a parchment shot out. Reading his timing and assessment of his day's performance and where he made errors he wondered about the extraordinary room his cousin's build for his training.

Thinking about his performance, Naruto was pleased enough about his progress. His magical training has progressed splendidly thanks to the "Chisiki-tenso"- the runic headband made of mithril that could store memories of lessons about different subjects that were then projected in the wearers mind and the knowledge absorbed while the person sleeps. Naruto still can't believe how much that contraption made by Ryuu Ni san and Fukuro nee chan and the Jutsu Kagebunshin helped in his studies. Though he learned at an astounding rate he has to practice real hard to master all those knowledge.

He has already studied past the standard seven years syllabus in magical schools in Transfiguration, Charms, Potion, Runes, Herbology, Arithmancy and Defence. His wandless and silent spell casting has come along fine; he can cast spells wandlessly and silently almost all his spells. Though he is not proficient enough to cast them quickly in combat, his Ni san has assured him, he will be able to do so as his training goes on. His training in the art of Occlumency and Legilimency has reached satisfactory level though he has yet to reach any way near Ryuu ni san's level of proficiency in that stream of art. His Animagus training and training of Metamorphagus ability has been declared complete. He can attain both his forms, which in turn helped a lot in his elemental training.

His study of Chakra based Jutsus were also going along splendidly. He has already mastered his wind, water, fire elements and partially the shadow and earth elements. His chakra control has improved immensely. He has passed the stage of Kunai balancing while fighting over the surface of the pool inside the training room. He has learned the academy three basic jutsus along with a handful of jutsus of each element both defensive and offensive in nature. He had successfully gained control over seven tails worth of the Kyubi's chakra. His Kenjutsu training with Ryuu Ni san was one of Naruto's favorite.

His training in Fuinjutsu has hit a hitch due to non availability of master level scrolls detailing that illusive art. He has learned upto the intermediate levels of sealing, he has gained proficiency in making and modifying explosive tags, sealing scrolls but he has yet to reach the level to understand more complex seals. Ryuu Ni san has however promised to search for better scrolls once he gets out.

Naruto returned from his contemplations as he entered the kitchen cum dining room. He found Ryuu Ni san and Fukuro nee chan already ready for breakfast.

As usual Ryuu Ni san was tinkering with a metallic bracelet. Naruto smiled widely at his Nisan's fascination with wizarding gadgets and tools, tinkering with the gadgets brought out the child in Ryuu Ni san.

"Hello Naruto, have you finished your morning training schedule? You do remember today is our last day in the trunk. Shortly we will go outside and will make our way towards Ogawa village in the land of waves." Fukuro nee chan informed Naruto.

"why are going there nee chan? And how will I explain myself. I am not the same Naruto that left Konoha seven years or in other way just a week back." Enquired a perplexed Naruto.

"We are going towards Ogawa village because we will meet our rune reinforced Kagebunshin there. They are travelling with a group of merchants towards Konoha and once we replace them, our alibi will be rock solid. We will "find you" on the way and bring you back to Konoha with us. We will settle as collectors and traders of antiques in Konoha so we can watch over you." Fukuro nee chan explained.

Ryuu Ni san looked up from his bracelet and held it out for Naruto. "This will solve your appearance problem. This is a Runic bracelet that is powered by ambient chakra and will help you maintain your shape once it is locked. But first let's shift into your five-year form."

Naruto complied and with a little concentration shifted into his five-year old form. He was greeted with a familiar orange suit.

"My old suit! But it was ruined."

"Well that's expected; after all it's supposed to be damaged in the fall from the waterfall and further damaged in the flowing river." Ryuu Ni san smirked with twinkling eyes.

Wearing the suit Naruto looked up at his reflection in the mirror. A five year old Naruto with familiar orange suit reminded him the changes he had in this short time of seven days. He put on the bracelet and activated it; it turned itself invisible though Naruto could feel it. He could literally feel the bracelet taking up on the job of maintaining his transformation. He found it to be practical, now he need not concentrate in maintaining the transformation during his daily activities, as well as during sleep.

Soon Naruto along with his cousins came out of the trunk. The outside looked just the same as before they had gone inside, albeit a little dusty. Ryuu Ni san brought out a piece of rope, enchanting it to be a portkey to their desired location and they were off in a whirlwind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

PS: Chisiki-tenso means knowledge transfer literally (I hope :-) ). I have plans for use of this device later on, so if anyone can suggest a better name please help me. please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10 The Wave Arc

Bakaisha: Hi, everybody thanks for reading and reviewing. Before we start a new chapter, I would like to thank all my readers and my reviewers for their encouragement and advice. It's really encouraging to see the response to the story. So please review and give your valuable and much needed opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter and am making no money from this. Any OC found is probably mine.  
"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**Hi** means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

**HI** means jutsu/spell

**(HI)** means jutsu/spell translation

[Hi] means author's note

{Hi} means phoenix speech

**Chapter 10**

World Narutoverse

Location Outside the port of Nanatsunoumi in the land of waves.

Time Noon

"Not a bad view, eh Naruto?" Harry exclaimed as he, Hermione along with Naruto stood up at the top of the hill overlooking the entire in all its magnificence and splendour. It was no doubt a sight to behold because Naruto was literally gawking at the sight of the town that was about the size of a city. The large structures inland, the squares, the market places, and the sheer expanse of it was only a start.

Putting aside the striking architecture and the massive castle that could be seen sitting at the very edge of the village on a lush rolling hillside, the amount of ships that were coming to make berth at the port was also incredible.

"Whoa?" Naruto breathed, putting his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. "T-That's a port? I-It's a lot bigger than I expected," He murmured "This many ships come and go when trading between other countries and nations?"

"Sure," Harry answered allowing his nephew to get a long, good view of the place they would be arriving at shortly. He was in fact so fixated on the activity at the port that Naruto had unconsciously sat down to get more comfortable and so to better take in the many specific details of the scenery laid out before him.

"This port town is aligned primarily with Konohagakure, but it also serves as a medium for ships sailing between other nations around this continent. Hence it's name the port of Nanatsunoumi or in other words the port of seven seas. Not only does it provide a temporary station for boats making long journeys, it also exports material from the Land of Fire and distributes it throughout the island villages, as well as the nations to the North and South. The roads through the mountains are really difficult to travel along when transporting heavy material. Therefore, it cuts down on time and costs to make trade with the Land of Lightning by sea. Not to mention Konohagakure isn't exactly on good terms with Kumogakure, so making exchanges via land isn't exactly a good approach."

"Ah," Naruto nodded in understanding, gazing back out over the port. "Sounds like a very busy port."

Keeping his expression out of view of his excited nephew, Harry looked out with a serious glint in his eyes as he scanned the port more carefully from end to end. Focusing on only the large ships they could see pulled up to the various peers and docks scattered along the shoreline, Harry's fears were quickly confirmed when he came to the realization that most of the big ships in the area, including a handful still adrift at sea several kilometres out, were all a part of the same task force. He could see freighters, battle cruisers, destroyers, and various other armed vessels he had hardly ever seen before. It wasn't like he didn't know what they were entirely; they were battleships with massive cannons on them that looked like they could rip an entire village to shreds with little effort. They were also scattered all over the place, almost like they had formed a defensive perimeter at every possible access point to the harbour. He remembered from the memory of his Kagebunshin that these were the forces of the shipping merchant Gato.

"Come on we have to reach the Inn by noon, or we will have to skip lunch" Hermione hurried them.

"What was the name of the Inn? Fukuro nee chan" Naruto asked dreaming about having ramen after so long.

"Himitsu no yadoya" Fukuro nee chan answered.

"Ya, I know very clandestine." Ryuu Ni san snickered. "Now hold on to me." Focussing on the image of their room from the memory of his Kagebunshin the three vanished with a slight pop.

XXX Mahō no torio

World Narutoverse

Location Himitsu no yadoya Inn at Nanatsunoumi port in the land of waves.

Close to the edge of the Port of Nanatsunoumi, where the wilderness of the world outside of the town entrance could be seen transforming into the world constructed from human hands, sat a vast array of shops, stalls and Inn , welcoming new travelers from the mainland and bidding farewell to those from the sea. It was your traditional village setup with all characteristics taken from the cultural influence of this part of the continent, and was alive with the hustle and bustle of various commuters, and brimming with excitement. Families were out with loved ones, friends were greeting each other on the street, and salesmen were doing good business with the many people stepping onto their turf.

Three figures were seen sitting and eating at the restaurant of the Himitsu no yadoya Inn.

"Two more bowls of miso Ramen please" Naruto asked the waiter. The waiter with disbelieving eyes went on to bring the order.

"Naruto that's fifteen bowls of Ramen, seriously how hungry are you?" Fukuro nee chan asked sternly.

"But nee chan I have not eaten properly in days, remember after waking up beside the river and the long trek to this port I have not eaten anything." Naruto answered with satisfied smile. 'You don't waste chances like this.' He thought as they played the part where Naruto accidentally stumbled upon them.

"Sure, but you can take other food not only Ramen" Fukuro nee chan answered sweetly in the voice that told Naruto that he was pushing his luck.

"Remember we have to leave early if we have to reach Konoha in two days. We will join the caravan leaving tomorrow early morning." Ryuu ni san added from the side smiling at naruto's antics.

**Sometime later in the dark of night…**

Three cloaked figure were lurking in the shadows of the mansion of the local business tycoon Gato. Using the modified stealth charm the Yurei charm they literally moved like a ghost unseen by the numerous guards in the place.

'Honestly you and you're saving thing, Harry. Why we are here in the first place is beyond my comprehension' Hermione screamed through their mental link.

'But Mione, you heard from Kaiza, the local fisherman, this Gato is slowly monopolising the trading as well as eliminating all competition using mercenaries. Soon this town will fall into poverty and all the wealth will go to Gato.' Harry pleaded his case.

'But you surely are not going to kill him, because if you remove one Gato another will take his place.'

'Nope I have something better in mind' informed Harry with usual mischief in his mind.

"Naruto you along with Fukuro chan take care of the guards outside the southern entrance to Gato's chamber while I will enter through the window after securing the other entrance."

"What's with the fascination of entering through windows?"

"We are the Yūdaina Mahō no torio now we can't all enter through the door." Ryuu answered with his eyes twinkling.

Soon inside the master bedroom harry crept in through the window after stunning and obliviating the guards outside the northern entrance. Putting up a silencing ward he crept up to the bed.

Gato was sleeping like a log, a short fat log. [Forgive me o lord of the logs ;-)]

Mentally asking Hermione to enter, harry went on with his job.

As Naruto and Hermione entered they saw Harry quickly stunning and securing Gato in a body bind as well as silencing him.

"Now what?" asked Hermione.

"Enervate". Gato suddenly regained consciousness and stared in horror at the cloaked figures. His attempt to scream for help yielded no sound. With wide eyes he stared at the cloaked figures thinking that his life may very well be over now.

"Legilimence" Harry ripped apart Gato's mind implanting ideas and modifying memories.

Soon Gato believed what was unthinkable a few moments before.

"What have you done Ryuu ni san?"Asked an intrigued Naruto.

"Well Gato now has his personality modified and will slowly start changing his behaviour into a more benevolent one, he will appoint Kaiza as his advisor and will slowly cease his illegal activities with the names and deeds of his hired mercenaries going to the authority." Ryuu Ni san explained Naruto.

Naruto stared in wonder at his Nisan thinking about his solution to a potentially threatening problem. Any ninja will go about another way with lots of bloodshed and death.

"Before we leave there's only one thing to do." Harry went to the safe in the bedroom wall and opened it. Inside stacks of money and scrolls stunned Naruto as he saw Ryuu nisan removing a few of the scrolls after looking at them.

"He won't need these jutsu scrolls and I think these belong to Naruto any ways." Answered a sombre Ryuu Ni san. These Fuinjutsu scrolls belonged to the Uzumakis of the land of Whirlpool, as the last living relative Naruto deserve to keep it even though he is not a Uzumaki by blood.

Naruto stared at the scrolls with a new found reverence, his last few ties to his mother's adoptive family.

"Let's go, our job is finished. We have to leave early tomorrow morning." Ryuu Ni san urged an overwhelmed Naruto.

Soon the Yūdaina Mahō no torio vanished into the night like they never even existed.

XxxxxxxxxxX

World Narutoverse

Location Somewhere in between the land of waves and Konoha. [Seriously the mist is blocking the sight :-) ]

Time Morning

The mists hid everything. It was so thick that a person couldn't see beyond a few meters in front of them. It was a normal occurrence around this island, well out in the middle of the ocean between the Lands of Fire and Water. The Land of Waves was a true island nation, protected from war for hundreds of years because of the lack of a strategic position and the natural barricade of the body of water between her and the mainland.

The only way to access this little island chain was by ferry, and for a few years now those ferries had stopped running between the mainland and Nami. Rumours spread like the plague among this area of the continent, mainly of a corporate tycoon trying to make himself his own country and cutting off all communication with the small island nation from the outside world to make it a reality.

There was only one way to cross the waters now, and that was by a privately chartered boat, in most cases simply a small, flimsy fishing vessel like the one group of travellers were seated on at this exact moment. The fisherman was silent and nervous as he moved the vessel carefully and cautiously through the thick mists, not uttering a word, too scared to do so.

Naruto watched with amusement as his fellow travellers were chatting about the Gato Corporation and their infamous deeds, snickering in his own mind reminding the actual situation. Ryuu ni san and Fukuro nee chan sat listening and chatting with the travellers maintaining their facade of travelling rich couple interested in collection and trading of Antiques.

Naruto fidgeted in the unaccustomed clothing he had to wear as his travelling companions insisted on a change from his usual tattered orange suit. His current attire of sky blue coloured shinobi style pants along with a dark orange collared shirt was not as comfortable as he desired. Glancing around quickly, he cast a silent wandless temperature control charm as well as a resizing charm.

Soon it was time to disembark and the trio found themselves travelling along the path to Konoha. They had another day and a half before they can reach Konoha at the pace they were going. Surely they could apparated to Konoha but they need to travel with the merchants to keep up the cover.

XxxxxxxxxX

World Narutoverse

Location Just outside Burakku mizūmi Village; 70 km from Konaha

Time Just before sunset

It was the end of his first day of travelling and Kakashi had made it to some stretch of land between the wave country and the land of fire. Technically, Kakashi hadn't travelled far; he was still somewhat near Konoha. He had spent most of his time in scattered villages, asking and hinting for any signs of Naruto. He'd met up with some vile merchants, and a few young couples, and everything in between. He'd found nothing. This was going to take a while….

He continued on his way, walking across an old bridge in front of small river harbour. The last village had probably been of the most help to him, he thought sarcastically, and it was empty too. Nothing was here besides splintered fish shacks and crumbling roads. Everything seemed to be layered in dusty films of river grime. It had been a rainy season that year. The river must have overflowed one too many times, causing irritation in the villagers. That might have been what made them leave. The Anbu scratched his mask while looking down at the water. It looked clear enough, not muddy. It hadn't flooded recently at least…he'd be able to use this.

He bent down loosening the knot that held his water pouch in place on his back. Spinning off the cap, he tucked it in his vest pocket and dipped its nozzle underneath the surface of the water. There were a few gulping swishes of air bubbles before the container began to take the water in. He watched it with a tired gaze. He hadn't slept since last morning.

His face tilted up towards the sun, its golden cast now halfway hidden by the field of abandoned wheat growth to his left. He yawned lazily. No luck on news, no luck on Naruto, no luck in the mission. Something told him that it was going to be a while until he would be going home. He lifted up the pouch and screwed the cap back on with a simple flick of his fingers and tied it back onto his pack. He stood up and finished his walk across the bridge. Water trickled from the material of the water sack

For a while he pondered on whether to bring out his Nin dogs or not. He decided against it as it would waste chakra and there was little daylight left for him to utilize. He would summon pakkun and his pack tomorrow.

Nightfall came and he found himself quite weary. The next village was a solid one hour hike, the village of Burakku mizūmi. Kakashi decided to rest in the middle of a cluster of trees nearby, he jumped up in a catlike manner and decided to make do with a branch to rest in. It would be smarter than to just lie out in the open on the earthy ground. He sat down his bag and quickly did a scope of the area, setting as many traps as he thought necessary. He had to be cautious in this region. Kakashi realized that he was taking a large risk sleeping out in the middle of the forest like this, but he had no other options.

After he was satisfied with the setup of his traps, he returned to the tree and quickly swallowed a food pill. He took a short chug from his water pouch and let it fall back to his side. The silver haired Anbu took a quick glance around before he let his exhaustion consume him.

XxxxxxxX

World Narutoverse

Location Yamiji Inn at Burakku mizūmi Village; 70 km from Konaha

Time Early morning

Sunlight spilled through the gaps in the blinds, its radiant light not allowing itself to be denied, birds chirped a morning chorus just outside of the open bedroom window, and a light breeze blew at the blinds, allowing more gaps to appear and more sunlight to stream through. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes to find himself in his room at the Yamiji Inn. They had arrived late at night and were too tired to look around properly. He found both his cousins' bed empty. They have probably gone for a walk.

To most early morning risers this would be the perfect beginning to a beautiful day, a picture perfect moment of peace and harmony. To Naruto this was the day he would reach Konoha. The anticipation made Naruto anxious, to sooth the butterflies in his stomach, Naruto decided to have Ramen, his all purpose solution.

Entering the restaurant Naruto spotted Ryuu Ni san and Fukuro nee chan sitting and having tea. Naruto with quick greetings joined them. However he was peeved to find out that they do not serve Ramen, a sacrilege according to him.

He ordered a platter of dango and was soon lost in the softness of yummy dango. Suddenly he heard dogs barking in the distance.

"Are you sure Pakkun, you have found his scent inside." He heard a voice outside saying to whoever Pakkun was. The voice sounded a little familiar to Naruto.

Soon the owner of the voice entered the restaurant, a silver haired dog masked Anbu from Konoha along with a pack of dogs.

Naruto raked his mind and suddenly remembered. "Inu ni san! What are you doing here?" enquired an astonished Naruto.

Harry and Hermione watched with trepidation as the dog masked Anbu came towards their table. The visible eye of the Anbu was shining with relief and happiness.

"Naruto what are you doing here? Where have you been? I have been searching everywhere for you."

"Oh Inu Ni san I am travelling back to Konoha with Ryuu Ni san and Fukuro nee chan here. After I fell in the waterfall, I was swept in the river and washed far away in the currents. I found Ryuu Ni san and Fukuro nee chan in a port and they were bringing me back home."

The Anbu looked over the mentioned couple and asked about them pleasantly introducing him as Inu.

"We are travellers and cousin to Ayame of the Icharuka Ramen stand in Konoha. During our last visit we met Naruto san and found out him roaming in the streets of Nanatsunoumi port in the land of waves two days back. He explained that he had been carried in the strong currents of the river and found himself a few miles of the port city. We were going to Konoha and decided to bring Naruto home. Back at home they must be worried?" Ryuu told him the preplanned story.

"It's a wonder he survived the journey in the river" Added Fukuro nee chan making Inu shuffle in discomfort.

"Well the Sandaime asked me specifically to look for him as soon as he came back from the tour. Only this morning my summon Pakkun found out naruto's scent leading here" Inu replied with an eye smile.

"Okay, we can go together to Konoha" Ryuu answered the Anbu finding him pleasant enough.

"Sure, let me send a message first to the Hokage that I have found out Naruto." Inu send the dogs running with a hastily written scroll.

Soon the group of travellers resumed their journey towards Konoha with an added passenger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hi everybody to all those who don't understand Japanese like myself, I have included the translation of a few words in Japanese used in the above chapter.

Nanatsunoumi = seven seas

Himitsu no yadoya Inn = Clandestine Inn

Yūdaina Mahō no torio = Magnificient magical trio

Yurei charm = Ghost charm

Yamiji Inn = Dark road Inn

Burakku mizūmi Village = Black lake village


End file.
